


Teorías de Amores Villanos pt.2

by sophididoo



Series: Teorías de Amores Villanos [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon), Villanos, paperhat - Fandom
Genre: Amor - Freeform, BlackFlug - Freeform, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, Suggestive Themes, Trans Flug (Villainous), sugestivo, tierno - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophididoo/pseuds/sophididoo
Summary: A Flug le estaba costando aceptar aquellos nuevos sentimientos que florecían en su laguna de emociones, cuidar de la salud de su soberbio jefe le fue una dicha y el fuerte cariño que el doctor sentía hacia Black Hat no podía ser ignorado por más tiempo, lo aceptaba: estaba enamorado de su despiadado superior.¿Le será sencillo al genio responsable de innumerables inventos, idear un plan de conquista...hacia el corazón de su jefe? Ciertamente no le era posible ocultar su gusto hacia Black Hat, ni la calentura que se acumulaba en su cuerpo al pensar en él.





	1. ¿Qué siento? pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> Continuación del primer fic "Teorías de Amores Villanos". Gracias por abrir la obra y disfruten su estadía. ♡

_Su cálido cuerpo de humano…_ _su_ ESTRESANTE voz..

 

-¡¡YA DESPERTÓ!!! -El científico gritó sollozando, estrujaba la gabardina de su señor apretando su cuerpo contra el otro con fuerza, estaba tan contento de saber que su jefe y persona de admiración y cariño se encontraba ahora bien. Y por fin, consciente.

 

-Pero qu- ya-...¡SUÉLTAME! ¡¡SUÉLTAME!! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! -Black Hat vociferó, inmóvil y no sabiendo qué hacer en ese momento. _Nunca se había sentido en un abrazo cálido..así, de esa manera que lo hacía sentir de una forma completamente nueva._ Su subordinado se desprendió y respondió con alegría.

 

-¡SÍ- sí señor! ¡Perdón! estoy muy feliz de v-verlo--VERLO vivo... - Rió nerviosamente, tratando de contener su sonrojo y emocionada voz.- ..Ah q-que.. que susto me dio.

 

-¿Q-QUÉ? Claro que estoy viv--..vivo. -El demonio respondió con algo de inquietud, desviando su mirada para su pecho, con vergüenza abotonando su camisa.- Mi pecho..qué--

 

-¡ERA! E-era un artefacto para medir su ritmo cardiaco, mi señor. Black Hat. -Su nervioso doctor respondió, ganándole la incómoda interrogante.

 

-Pues.. mi pecho, se siente extraño. Y seguro es debido a ESA cosa. -Exclamó por, llamemosla, ‘aquella cálida y nueva sensación en su pecho difícil de identificar’. Volvió la mirada a los ojos del científico, bastante punzante y penetrante como era de costumbre para Flug, otro día tal vez hubiese salido corriendo o rogado por su vida pero esta vez el doctor se le acercó, haciendo que el demonio pestañée y abra los ojos en sorpresa ante la acción fuera de lo común.

 

-¿Qué siente? -Genuinamente, Flug estaba concentrado, preocupado y dispuesto a ayudar en cualquier cosa para remediar la condición de su jefe, lo cual confundió a Black Hat.

 

-¿Q-qué? Pues siento maldad, ¿qué más? -Contestó engreído, causando al doctor que rodara los ojos incredulamente con una pequeña risa.

 

-Eso no, me refiero a cómo se siente físicamente, ¿qué siente en su pecho?. -Le preguntó una vez más, señalando a su interrogante.

 

-Pues ni puta idea, ¿no se supone que tú eres el doctor aquí y debes saberlo? -Respondió encogiéndose de hombros y alzando los brazos en tono de burla. Solo causando otra risa de parte del doctor, de nuevo confundiendo a su jefe. -¡¿De que TANTO te ríes?! No es gracioso que seas tan incompetente.

 

-Le traigo su desayuno enseguida ¿si? pídame lo que guste jefecito. -Flug le cambió el tema tiernamente y sin reclamarle, desde hace mucho ni le importaba que le dijese incompetente u otra cosa similar, ya sabía quién era el más listo de la mansión y su jefe implícitamente lo había admitido. -Espero esté cómodo en la cama que le traje.

 

El sabía muy bien que Black Hat solo se había encontrado enfermo un par de veces, pero no de la forma en que estaba ahora. _Era de cierta forma adorable, que no supiera ni explicar lo que sentía, que estuviese tan confundido con sus sensaciones. Exactamente lo mismo le pasaba al doctor en la parte sentimental._

 

Su jefe, efectivamente, estaba más confundido que nunca. -Me..¿me trajiste aquí? ¿y esto? ¿y me estas cuidando? -Le preguntó perplejo, haciendo una pausa para mirarse a sí mismo, a la cama con gráficos de nebulosa y estrellas, y luego de vuelta a su subordinado.- ¿Por qué?

 

-Pues le mandaron una carta, la inspeccioné y parece que estaba perfumada junto con una rosa sembrada por un héroe. -Hábilmente el científico sacó de su bolsillo el objeto al que se refería. No había interpretado la pregunta de su jefe de la forma en que este esperaba, pero no le dijo nada y dejó al doctor continuar. -La carga de bondad y afecto de esta flor parece haberle causado una reacción alérgica aguda, jefecito.

-¿Es en serio? No seas idiota. -Se burló, haciendo que el científico frunza el ceño y lo mire con la misma expresión burlona e incrédula de su jefe. -Una tonta flor no puede hacer tal cosa en mi ser, ¡YO era la mismísima peste negra! soy un demonio todopodero--.

 

Las palabras de Black Hat fueron interrumpidas por un aroma fuertísimo, Flug ya había sacado la flor de su plástico y agitado frente al “demonio todopoderoso”.

 

-¡Maldita sea, cómo apesta!- Tosió el ensombrerado, sintió su garganta ajustada y tapó su rostro con su gabardina para no aspirar más de ese aire que le causaba alergias.- ¡COÑO, YA ESTA BIEN! ¡¡TE CREO!! ¡ALEJA ESA COCHINADA!

 

El doctor se ocultó una risa al comprobar su teoría satisfactoriamente, volviendo la flor a su contenedor y se levantó para darle espacio a la incrédula criatura. -Lo destruiré enseguida, ¿va a querer lo de siempre para su desayuno?

 

-¡Pero claro, y apurate! -Le exigió, el doctor ya estaba apunto de abrir la puerta de salida cuando este le dio otra orden. -El café que sea bien cargado, amargo y caliente. Y si le pones azúcar, te lo LANZO encima.- Amenazó levantándose de la cama y avergonzadamente sosteniendo sus pantalones para buscar su correa de nuevo y dirigirse al baño, se estaba guardando preguntarle al doctor por qué su correa estaba tan lejos en el suelo para luego interrogarlo.

 

-A mi me gusta así también. -Sin pensarlo le respondió, volviendo su mirada hacia su jefe quien ahora estaba torpemente acomodándose su correa con gruñidos molestos y algo que parecía un sonrojo en su rostro. El rostro de Flug se puso colorado, de un rojo intenso que hasta se notaba a través de su bolsa, abrió la puerta apuradamente y se retiró del laboratorio antes de que Black Hat le respondiera o siquiera le devolviera la mirada. Aquella escena, inevitablemente, le hizo pensar cosas sucias... _muy, muy sucias_.

 

El pobre genio malvado ahora estaba agitado, y _muy frustrado sexualmente_. Sus piernas temblaban y sus pensamientos iban por lugares recónditos de su imaginación.


	2. Revelación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije al principio: no va a haber triángulos amorosos ni dramas, tragedias o decepciones de amor ni abuso, porque simplemente no me gustan esas cosas. Demencia es un personaje que quiero mucho igual que todos los demás y en la historia ella es una parte interesante y linda, obviamente no va a poner muros en la pareja, más bien todo lo contrario y ya lo verán.
> 
> En este fic ella no tiene interés por Black Hat ni él por ella, y Flug tampoco siente cosas por Dem ni ella por él. Los sentimientos y palabras de Demencia son peculiares pero todos son tomados de forma amistosa y con respeto mutuo.
> 
> Eso es todo ♡ y que a partir de aquí va a empezar mucha calentura y frustración sexual en el relato.

Con un suspiro el doctor se trató de calmar sobándose la cara y gruñendo para sí mismo que se calmara, apresuradamente se fue a la cocina a preparar su desayuno y de su jefe.

 

Ya había pasado un día desde que Demencia y 505 no sabían nada acerca de la salud de Black Hat, el doctor se encontraba bastante sumergido en sus pensamientos como para recordar darles las buenas noticias del día a los demás. Eran casi las 9 de la mañana y lo único que tenía en mente era su ridícula infatuación hacia su superior, era bastante vergonzoso, y tampoco sabía cómo dejar que esos sentimientos afecten su forma de pensar o siquiera actuar.

 

El joven científico, luego de poco rato de preparar los ingredientes para el desayuno, se encontraba quemando su segunda porción de panqueques. Su vista estaba dirigida al reloj de arriba de la cocina pero su mente estaba en un rincón de la luna. Se notaba a leguas lo cegado que estaba por sus emociones que ni hasta él mismo hubiese logrado reconocerse si se viera al espejo.

 

-¡Pero si es el NEEEEEERD! -Chilló Demencia, dando golpecitos con sus dedos a la espalda de su compañero, el otro salió del trance en donde se encontraba echando un diminuto quejido.

 

-¿QUÉ--qué quieres? -Le preguntó con una voz ronca y encogiéndose de hombros.

 

-Quiero panqueques sin quemar, y por lo que veooo.. -La muchacha se agachó sosteniéndose de los brazos de su delgado compañero, aspirando el aroma a comida quemada.- ..ya se despertó mi amorcito, ¿verdad?

 

-¿Y  _ tú _ cómo lo sabes? -Preguntó incrédulo, mirando a la joven de pies a cabeza de forma amenazante. No podía evitar sentirse provocado por celos al escucharla llamar a su jefe de esa forma, estaba bastante confundido con sus propias emociones pero por lo menos aceptaba que no quería que la muchacha se le acercara al otro en ese momento.

 

-Es que solo a Black Hat le gusta su desayuno así de quemado, ¡bobito! -El doctor volteó la vista hacia su sartén y con un pequeño chillido apagó el gas de la cocina, Demencia se burló de la escena y se retiró a tomar varias cosas de la refri, engullendo su boca con un sandwich bastante contundente.

Flug la miraba con desdicha mientras abría las ventanas para dejar salir el humo de comida quemada, aprovechó para tomar la “maldita” flor que enfermó a su jefe y quemarla con las llamas del fuego de la sartén para pronto lanzarla con todo y sartén por la ventana, llegando a la pista y causando un accidente de tráfico. Flug no le dijo nada a Demencia ya que sabía que ella no lo iba a escuchar. El doctor se prometió concentrarse en hacer un buen desayuno ese día, puso a hervir dos huevos en una olla, preparar el café y freír algunos tocinos mientras tarareaba suavemente.

 

Ese día 505 ingresó a la cocina con varios adornos multicolores de fiesta y una enorme bolsa rosada llena de dulces y piqueos embolsados. -¡Baw! - Ronroneó, echando las cosas a la mesa.

 

-Ay pero que oso tan aguafiestas, ¡se supone que la sorpresa era para Black Hat Y TAMBIÉN para Flug! 

 

-¿Para Black Hat, y yo? -Les preguntó Flug con una mirada expectativa.

 

-Era una sorpresa para cuando vieras el rostro de felicidad de Black Hat. ¡MIRA! -La chica mitad reptil sacó de la refrigeradora un pastel color rosa con un espiral verde, bastante chueco y grande y lleno de caramelos multicolores, encima con letras cursivas de crema de chocolate decía “¡Bienvenido de vuelta!” y un corazón de ositos de goma alrededor.

 

-Demencia...Dem. - El doctor se contuvo una risa y sostuvo su frente con la palma de sus manos para luego seguir. -El jefecito detesta el azúcar.

 

-¡PUES LE VA A GUSTAR! - Respondió la otra con un puchero.

 

-No puedes hacer que le guste algo que no le ha gustado nunca.- Flug le respondió con soberbia, mirándola de pies a cabeza para hacerla entender las dos cosas a la que se refería.

 

-No me importa, yo endulzo la vida de cientos de héroes y villanos cada día. - La muchacha le sacó la lengua, poniendo su pastel en la mesa.

 

-Mira hemos estado aquí por años, yo más que tú, no importa lo que hagamos a Black Hat NO le gusta lo ‘cariñosito’. - La trató de callar, terminando de cocinar sus panqueques, escuchó que el café ya estaba listo y con un tarareo tomó la taza negra de Black Hat y aspiró su aroma a espresso cargado, soltando un suspiro enamorado.

 

-¿Y? ¡Eso no me detiene! Es muy divertido verle la cara de enojon, es taaan galán. - Demencia le respondió mientras lo observaba de forma curiosa, haciéndole ojitos a su compañero.- ¿No lo crees? ¿Ya notaste lo guapo que es?

 

-Ah.. ¿no te molesta que se enoje contigo? - Respondió como desviando el tema, poniendo su desayuno y el de su jefe en una bandeja grande.

 

-Uy, habla el que se deja meter vergazos. - Contestó de la misma forma que antes.

 

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?! - Se brincó sonrojado volteando a verla con un ceño fruncido, claramente habiendo malpensado lo que ella dijo.

 

-¡Hablo de golpes, bobo! A pero si hablamos de lo otro pues eso si, YO soy la que recibo buenas verg-

 

-¡¡DEMENCIA!! - El genio malvado casi pensó en echarse a correr de la vergüenza, pero tenía que terminar también el desayuno de su oso, que desde hace rato estaba sentado en la mesa sin entender nada de lo que estaban conversando los otros.

 

-¡A DIARIO! - Confesó alegremente, balanceando su cuerpo de lado a lado ocultando sus brazos por detrás inocentemente. -Mis misiones me dan la libertad de seducir a quien quiera para revelar sus secretos, mis preferidos en la cama son los héroes...ufff... ¡pero ya que tocamos el tema! cuéntame cómo te va con ese crush por el “jefecito” ¿hm? - Se le acercó al doctor regalándole una mirada cómplice, hizo al otro sentir toda su sangre dirigirse a su rostro.

 

-¿Y-y--..yo no? ¿A q-qué te re-re..refie--? - Tartamudeó, siendo interrumpido al final.

 

-¡¡¡AY TONTITO, QUE ESTAS BOBITO POR ÉL Y SE NOTA A KILÓMETROS!!! - Exclamó casi gritando, 505 alzó sus orejas para arriba y con una risa empezó a aplaudir.

Flug estaba totalmente sonrojado y tembloroso de pies a cabeza, sudando y mirando a ambos lados para confirmar que nadie más haya escuchado lo que dijo. Trató de ignorarla y seguir con lo suyo así que se dispuso a servir el desayuno para su oso sin responder a la muchacha y volteando la mirada a cualquier otro sitio que no sea donde ella se encontraba parada. 505 con gusto empezó a comer y escuchar a Demencia con una sonrisa.

 

-Solo mirate la carita de cosito enamorado～ ¡TERNURITA! No te lo voy a quitar papelito, yo te ayudo para que esten juntitos～ - La chica le dio golpecitos suaves en la espalda con un dedo, no se rendía, estaba dispuesta a sacarle todos los secretos al villano y tampoco planeaba irse hasta que el muchacho le de toda la información que quería. Después de todo, ella era la experta en sacar los más íntimos secretos de héroes y villanos para la compañía. Así que siguió.- Tu dime si o no… - Guiñó. - … ¿te gustan los tríos? A mi me ENcantan.

 

Aquello era ciertamente una propuesta incómoda, pero a Flug no le sorprendió para nada viniendo de ella, suspiró vencido al notar que no lo iban a dejar en paz y puso el desayuno de su retoño en su sitio, luego se dirigió a ella para susurrarle y no seguir el escándalo de la niña malcriada. - Demencia no seas cochina, no me gusta eso. Ten más educación.

 

-¡PSSHT bastaba con un simple “no” y yo entiendo! No me juzgues, bien que quieres con el “jefecito” y te comportas como una VIRGENCITA. - Le respondió en voz alta, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa. Flug se paralizó al escuchar la última palabra, tratando de decirle algo pero. Nada. Nada salía. Su gran inteligencia no hacía nada para contrarrestar ni sus  _ pensamientos _ hacia su jefe, ni los trucos de Demencia por hacerlo  _ pensar _ en cosas más de la cuenta. De nuevo la lagartija había salido victoriosa en avergonzarle la vida.

 

-...... 

_ JODER…..joder….joder….puta Demencia...puta infatuación por el jefe...puta su existencia. Escuchó a la chica reptil dar un jadeo de sorpresa con la boca bien abierta y una sonrisa que se podía detectar a kilómetros de distancia, ya casi se le podía ver botar baba debajo de sus colmillos, sus ojos brillaban como dos diamantes. Habiendo delatado su lenguaje corporal, ya la señorita había descubierto que el nervioso genio del mal aún era virgen, y para colmo..estaba tontísimo por el jefe de la mansión. _

 

-NO ME DIGAS QUE ERES V---. - Demencia echó un grito para exclamar su escandaloso descubrimiento a los cuatro vientos, por suerte el científico fue lo bastante veloz en llegar a ella y taparle la boca como si de su vida dependiera aquel secreto. 

 

-¡¡¡SSSHHH CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE QUE ME DESESPERAS!!! - Le susurró fuertemente al oído, en parte rogándole, y en parte amenazándola de muerte. La chica simplemente se rió entre sus manos y pegó una carcajada que la dejó en el suelo para seguir riendo escandalosamente de su victoria. El desafortunado muchacho trató de articular algo para salir corriendo.

 

\- T-TENGO-.. t-t-tengo que.. MALDICIÓN DEMENCIA - En su sitio, el pobre doctor estaba tan rojo como un tomate, sus manos estaban en puño tratando de calmarse mientras tartamudeaba.- TENGO..t-ten-tengo m-mu...JODER ¡TENGO MUCHO que hacer! no entres a m-mi la-laborat-t-torio...o sino--sino t-te --te juro que--... - Flug era una bola de tartamudeos en ese momento, trataba bastante de emitir palabras enteramente completas pero le era difícil. Su oso estaba riendo suavemente en su sitio, para él la escena era lo más adorable del mundo, ya había terminado su comida así que mientras los escuchaba se fue a dejar su plato y alcanzarle la bandeja de desayuno de su “mamá y papá” al pobre muchacho. 505 le dio unos golpecitos suaves a la espalda de Flug y este saltó de sorpresa pegando un grito, cayendo justo al costado de Demencia donde ella seguía vacilandose. 

 

La muchacha miró a su compañero y se calmó con una risa más baja, una atrevida sonrisa no dejaba su rostro, se paró de su sitio y le extendió la mano al doctor para ayudarlo a levantarse y quedar en tregüa, este ahora se encontraba bastante agitado y cubriéndose la cara de la vergüenza. La mujer lo llamó con un silbido como llamando a un perrito para que se destapara la cara, y este enseñó los ojos solo un poco, mostrando una mirada llorosa y un sonrojo que desbordaba su bolsa mientras temblaba.

 

-Hmmmm, tu miradita me grita a que serías una grandiosa perra sumisa, ¿correcto?. - Demencia recibió una fuerte palmada en la mano, haciéndola reír.- ¡UY! ¡SUMISO QUE ARAÑA! 

 

Flug no soportó más y con un gruñido se levantó y tomó la bandeja de las manos de su oso, retirándose de la cocina a pasos apresurados y agachando la mirada con un ceño fruncido.

 

-Ya me cuentas que vas a hacer lueguito pillín～.. -Ella exclamó, recibiendo nada más que el sonido de un portazo en la cara, se miró con 505 con una enorme sonrisa como de niña traviesa. El oso estaba aún confundido por no haber entendido de todo la conversación entre los dos por su inocencia de cachorro, pero le sonrió de vuelta dulcemente encogiéndose de hombros. Demencia se despidió dando un beso en la frente al tierno oso y se fue a su cuarto brincando, dando saltos y bailando al son de sus tarareos mientras salía de la cocina.

 

La joven no estaba planeando hacer nada malo ni mucho menos arruinarle la conquista a Flug, estaba más que contenta de por fín ver a su compañero de esa forma y sabía muy bien que se iba a divertir muchísimo si él y Black Hat empezaban a salir juntos. Su, ahora muerto, “crush” por el maligno dueño de la mansión no había sido más que atracción física de la misma intensidad y forma que otros varios de los otros héroes y villanos que ella admiraba, tenía cientos de dibujos, fotos, posters de muchos más personajes del bien o el mal y hasta en su momento le gustó el otro muchacho de la misma forma. Era algo común, no conocer a fondo a alguien y enamorarse de la idea que tienes de esa persona, por lo que se dejó de enamorar de Flug al conocerlo de a fondo, lo mismo pasaría con Black Hat pero en su caso ella se acostumbró a fastidiarlo igual que fastidiaba al otro. Consideraba a sus amigos eso mismo, solo amigos, aunque se quisiese acostar con ellos.

 

En ese momento llegó a su cuarto sin sentir que había recorrido la mansión cantando, suspiró soñadoramente y se tiró en su cama abrazando su almohada. Ella no estaba enamorada ni de Flug ni de Black Hat, y nunca lo había estado, pero SÍ que estaba  _ enamorada, ilusionada, totalmente loca por la idea de que él y el doctor se unieran.. se besaran, se dieran mucho cariño y dijesen miles de cursilerías seguido de juguetonas palabras. Demencia no solo quería eso, ella necesitaba MÁS que solo ver eso, deseaba con todo su ser que se pusieran “calentones” juntos y que se dejarán ver de lejos amandose en todo su lindo esplendor, quería ver a sus dos despiadados villanos favoritos haciendo fechorías en el día y soltando sus instintos salvajes por la noche..agarrándose, dándose de todo, haciendo mucho ruido y gimiendo cosas sucias mientras se perdían en el placer. _

 

Demencia no se les quería unir ni estar en poligamia, ella  _ deseaba verlos o escucharlos _ . Estaba dispuesta a conseguir su objetivo de unir a sus amigos ahora que aquellos secretos del tímido “nerd” se habían revelado, una llama de pasión se prendió en ella.

 

Ella respetaba los deseos de sus compañeros como un tesoro, era sumamente caprichosa y agresiva pero aquello contrastaba perfecto con su personalidad noble y cariñosa. Si no fuera leal y con un corazón de oro, dejaría de ser Demencia: la Demencia que trabajaba en la compañía multiversal más poderosa en la villanía, por años sin fallar ni traicionar su trabajo ni a sus amigos ni una sola vez. Black Hat no era tonto y sabía bien que solo podía contratar a lacayos con principios de fidelidad para nunca ser apuñalado en la espalda y “suficiente estupidez como para obedecerles a toda costa arriesgando su vida a diario” como fue con Flug e inevitablemente con 505, él detectaba la traición gracias a sus habilidades y poderes de demonio y ya hubiese echado a la jovencita a un agujero negro si fuese desleal a su labor.

 

La muchacha ES una señorita que se respeta, podía ser varias cosas pero siempre fue y es una mujer con todos sus principios y los cinco sentidos en las relaciones amorosas sin ser celosa ni tener intención de herir el corazón de nadie ni el suyo, era parte de que ella era polígama con mucha experiencia de pareja y sexo, decenas de relaciones pasadas de diferentes tipos tanto lindas como algunas feas. Más claro que el agua sabía los límites en una relación, respetaba los deseos ajenos y también se respetaba a sí misma como persona hecha y derecha en su vida sexual y amorosa. Y así pues, para la muchacha era  _ una de sus más grandes fantasías  _ ver a los dos en su intimidad, por lo que no le tomó mucho en empezar a idear un plan para ayudar a Flug con su objetivo.


	3. Encuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pequeña referencia a la gripe malvada, de los primeros cortos de Villanos: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9PL0vLF0wU&t=170s

Flug entró a su laboratorio sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora, ojeó el sitio antes de entrar y se alivió mucho de no ver a Black Hat de regreso del baño del laboratorio (el más pulcro de la mansión puesto que cuenta con un sistema de desinfección automático para no contaminar con bacterias de los experimentos ni a los experimentos).

 

Se dirigió a la cama del paciente junto con la maquinaria médica y puso la bandeja de desayuno en la mesa, luego tendió la cama concentrado en mantener sus pensamientos fríos.

 

-¡Vaya, hasta que por fin apareces! - La ronca voz de su jefe lo sacó de su concentración, había aparecido detras suyo haciendo que el doctor emita un grito de medio segundo y se voltee a verlo firmemente. El ser tenebroso se había quedado largo rato frente al espejo pensando y analizando su sueño hasta concluír que aquello era nada más que una fantasía, por lo que se sentía muy fastidiado en ese momento.

 

-¡JEFECI--! - Fue interrumpido por aquellas toses roncas, cubiertas por la gabardina negra del otro mientras este se dirigía a su costado, haciendo que las señales de su maquinaria entren en un glitch por unos segundos para luego volver a la normalidad, el curioso genio miró de reojo aquello con fascinación. Le parecía enormemente interesante las peculiaridades sobrehumanas del demonio, incluso sin que este se esforzara en mostrarlas.

 

-¿Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo? Te demoraste mucho y necesito una explicación del por qué de tu labor médica hacia mi persona. - Su jefe tomó uno de los tocinos que tenía su plato de comida mientras le hablaba lo más serio posible, le dio un mordisco amenazante a su alimento con la vista fija hacia su subordinado. - ¡No te ordené que fueras mi médico cuando te contraté! ¿cuál es tu objetivo analizando? -Señaló los files médicos de la mesa con su meñique, terminando de comer y llevándose a la boca otro tocino, esta vez mordiendolo con furia, agitándo lo que quedaba frente al rostro del doctor de manera amenazante. - ¿Tú qué tramas? ¡Hasta me preparaste el desayuno! ¿Quieres un aumento de sueldo? Ni CREAS que te lo voy a dar.

 

-N-no..jefecito, no lo podía dejar así nomás en manos de un médico que se aproveche de su poder. - Rió, aunque no tan nerviosamente luego de ver al otro usar su comida para señalarlo. Recibió una mirada atenta de su jefe y se acarició el brazo para seguir.- ..Es decir ahm--imagínese qué hubiese pasado si lo dejara tirado e inconsciente, sin saber qué pasaba con su salud, ¡o llevarlo a un doctor para villanos!, nadie me garantiza que no quieran experimentar con usted y sus poderes, amenazarlo por su fortuna y compañía o incluso matarlo.

 

El demonio estaba por un momento reflexivo y serio, pero levantó una ceja a lo último que dijo, con una risa. - Pero si eres idiota, no me puedo morir, y si lo intentan me regenero. -Mencionó dirigiéndose a la cama y sentándose, tomó su plato de comida y con las manos empezó a comer de forma salvaje. El doctor, aliviado de zafarse de algún dato comprometedor suspiró y se sentó en su silla giratoria, adecuadamente usando sus cubiertos y comiendo su desayuno en la mesa.

 

-No me dijiste por qué me hiciste esos análisis. ¿No preferirías que siguiera sin salud? Te hago la vida imposible a diario ¿o acaso no? -Le preguntó el demonio en tono de burla y sin quitarle la vista a su comida para meterse un mordisco de sus panqueques quemados.

 

-Es que si me importa su salud, jefecito. -Respondió el médico de forma un poco nerviosa pero sincera e igualmente sin quitarle la mirada a su propia comida. El otro giró los ojos incrédulo, no le creía al 100% pero detectaba que estaba diciendo la verdad, más su egocentrismo le impedía darle las gracias a su cuidador.

 

Tosió con incomodidad y siguió el tema. -¿Y esta estúpida cama?

 

-E-es..es mía, no tenía otra cosa que darle. - El menor cerró sus ojos con vergüenza, agachando la mirada al piso. Black Hat sin querer se sonrojó con la misma intensidad de vergüenza y desvió la mirada. Ni esperaba que estuviera en la misma cama que usaba el científico por las noches, eso le ponía algo… _pero_ _¿en qué estaba pensando? Era una cama acolchada, olía bien, estaba limpia. Se sentía cómodo sentándose en ella, quería arroparse en ella, en ella había soñado cosas muy dulces y quería volver a hacerlo. Era una cama bastante suave y de su gusto y con agradables decoraciones, le recordaba a los planetas que había conquistado en el espacio, no estaba nada mal y eso lo hacía sentirse extraño internamente._

 

-¿Detectaste algo interesante de mi salud? - Interrogó desviando el tema, a lo que el doctor se puso la mano al pecho en alivio de no recibir respuesta a lo anterior y se volteó a ver a su jefe con una expresión más tranquila.

 

-No mucho señor, solo su alergia y al parecer sigue con malestares, pero sus órganos se encuentran bien… si me permite lo puedo revisar para ver si amaneció mejor hoy, ayer a veces su corazón se le aceleraba un poquitín. - El genio científico cruzó sus dedos encogiéndose de hombros esperando la respuesta de su jefe.

 

-Pues adelante, debo saber qué has estado haciendo mientras estaba inconsciente. Despertarse con el cinturón afuera supongo que fue para tomarme rayos-x, ¿o no es así? - Black Hat solo sabía un poco de medicina por sus años de vida como malechor, no quería malpensar de las intenciones de su...cobarde, y tonto doctor. Miró amenazante al pobre muchacho que se encontraba al frente temblando de nervios y sonrojado debajo de su bolsa, su médico rápidamente le dio todos los papeles con información de los análisis que había hecho.

 

-Interesante.. - Exclamó el jerarca sosteniendo los archivos y viéndolos detenidamente, no había admirado su fantasmal interior y órganos nunca, ni cuando tuvo su gripe malvada de hace años, en esa enfermedad se encontraba consciente y por lo tanto Flug ni se le acercó a analizarlo como lo hizo ahora, tampoco había doctor que lo hubiese tratado anteriormente por el claro riesgo de vida al cual tenían miedo, y no era de juzgar, tratar con un ser tan peligroso como lo era Black Hat en un examen médico que involucre varios artefactos puntiagudos era una sentencia de muerte para cualquiera menos para el fiel genio malvado.

El demonio se acomodó para echarse en la improvisada cama mirando sus files y se quitó los zapatos con los pies para estar más cómodo. Esperaba quedarse allí para saber más y divertirse un rato. -Hoy no vas a trabajar en ningún invento, solo te ocuparás a atenderme. Y la verdad.. también necesito algo que me calme este dolor de garganta. -Mencionó dejando los archivos en la mesa y cruzándose de brazos para mirar al doctor.

 

-Si me permite puedo revisarlo...señor. -Musitó el doctor, acariciando su propio cuello en señal de nervios mientras lo miraba de vuelta.

 

-Revisar ¿QUÉ? - Le respondió con una mueca asqueada al imaginarse al otro revisándolo debajo de su ropa, simplemente sería humillante e incómodo tener que dejarse ver de una forma tan vulnerable y débil, _ y no se imaginaba nada “triple x”, con imaginarse mostrando sus pectorales y plano estómago, de los cuales sí se sentía cómodo consigo mismo pero nunca deseó mostrar, _ ya era demasiado repugnante que ni elaboró a más pensamientos.

 

-M-me refiero a..descubrirse su frente o cuello un poco, para tomarle la temperatura y dar un diagnóstico médico. - Flug en este momento estaba casi seguro de que el otro había malpensado lo dicho anteriormente, se cruzó de piernas y agachó su mirada tímidamente, no con desdicha pero si con frustración... _ íntima _ .

 

-¿Vas a confirmar mi pulso? No seas ridículo ¡soy Black Hat! no soy ninguna miserable criatura mortal como t- ¡¿qué?! - El ente sintió un punzaso en su cabeza al emitir esas últimas palabras,  _ mientras hablaba se imaginaba a Flug cuidarlo y revisarlo con amabilidad y calidez, un pensamiento nada malvado ni profesional, no había explicación y para Black Hat aquello era sumamente extraño. _ Su cabeza le fastidiaba, y mucho. - ..¿Pero qué..? mi cabeza, me esta matando. Y a mi NUNCA me duele nada.

 

-Por favor recuéstese. - Rápidamente Flug se levantó de su sitio, genuinamente preocupado tomó al otro de los hombros y suavemente lo hizo echarse. ¿Cómo? Pues facil, Black Hat se hizo atrás para no ser tocado pero inevitablemente lo fue, pestañeaba confundido y se quejaba de su dolor y de las acciones del otro, pero no se sentía enojado de que el otro lo atendiera.

 

-Bien pero no toques mi sombrero o te voy--. - Dijo amenazantemente, recostándose por completo mientras se quejaba, cerró sus ojos con fastidio y también para no ver al otro y abochornarse más de lo que ya estaba.

 

-Si si, lo se. - Le interrumpió su doctor en tono de burla.  _ Cielos...¿desde cuándo su jefe era tan...adorable?.  _ Flug trató de componer su afecto hacia el otro y concentrarse en su labor de médico aunque fuera difícil. Se quitó los guantes y los puso en su mesa, en eso Black Hat abrió los ojos solo un poco para ver lo que hacía, se percató de las pecas en la pálida mano de su acompañante,  _ eran… _

 

-¡¿Q-QUE HACES!? - Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar una de las manos del otro acercarse hacia su cuello, con sorpresa y bochorno en el rostro retrocedió. Las manos ajenas eran demasiado delicadas, eran _¿hermosas?_ y eso hacía que de su espalda recorra un hormigueo. Black Hat tan solo había visto las manos del otro unas cuantas veces, pero nunca con detenimiento. Las vio de cerca y aunque solo haya sido un instante pudo notar esa _piel, una pecas como de acuarelas sacudidas en papel lo hacían ver como una hermosa pintura encima de su bella_ ‘cobertura’ humana, casi tan pálida como la de un muerto, _una piel de porcelana_ que no competía con ninguna muñeca de porcelana poseida que él jamás haya visto. Y sí, tal vez estos pensamientos no suenen para nada románticos para ningún mortal, pero sí que lo eran para el maestro de la villanía y el mal. Aún así, tal vez necesitaba _sentirlo_ para cambiar su fantasía maléfica _, notar que aquellas manos no eran frías como un muerto y más bien, cálidas._

 

-Jefecito, no le haré daño - Anunció calmadamente, notar el aspecto nervioso del otro lo hizo sentirse más seguro y seguir adelante hasta tocar su yugular con la yema de sus dedos para luego tocarlo con todos ellos, después de todo ya lo había hecho anteriormente y no le fue difícil esta vez. _Flug percibió la misma ternura de la otra vez_ _y al igual provocó que el pulso cardiaco de su paciente suba. Su jefe sintió cómo un cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo entero al sentir las acogedoras manos del científico, se sentía como un suave rayo de sol acariciar su cuello, era manos tan llenas de vida, tan buenas, y eso lo ponía nervioso y fascinado._

 

-Solo verifico su pulso y temperatura, ¿le sucede algo? Su corazón- o lo que fuese que traslade la sangre por su cuerpo, evidencia que está muy agitado. - Flug verdaderamente estaba desconcertado y lo preocupaba que el otro muestre ese tipo de reacciones ante el contacto, dudando, no quería enfermarlo peor.

 

-¡¡Pues claro que lo estoy!! - Murmuró Black Hat, fastidiado y sorprendido también, nunca se había cuestionado de que tal vez los sonidos de latidos fuertes que sentía de vez en cuando provenían de él mismo y no de las almas con las que se alimentaba o capturaba en objetos de adorno.- ..Esto es, demasiado raro, pensé que mi corazón no daba pulsos tangibles o siquiera estables. Hasta juraba que era inexistente.

 

-No se que sea, pero sí parece tener latidos.. y son fuertes, jefecito. - Musitó acercandosele más y retirando sus mano del cuello ajeno, Black Hat por un segundo lo miró interrogante y con preocupación por su nuevo descrubrimiento, pero por una extraña razón se le quedó mirando. Flug atentamente lo miraba a los ojos y por un buen rato se quedaron en silencio, solo mirándose. No sabían que sentir en ese momento pero sí que sentían sus corazones latir con ganas, el doctor miraba al demonio dócilmente y con dos brillantes pupilas debajo de sus cansados párpados quienes se iban abajo lentamente, la mirada del contrario cada vez se veía más tranquila y su cuerpo menos tenso, sin notarlo se acercaban el uno al otro para verse con mayor detenimiento. Ambos no sabían lo que pasaba pero se sentían bien, estaban cómodos sintiendo sus pechos revolotear con sensaciones acogedoras que nunca antes habían sentido, ni siquiera deseaban cuestionar lo que estaba pasando.

 

-Flug...yo. - Black Hat cortó el silencio, sin dejar de mirar los cálidos ojos de su acompañante, se sentía bastante extraño y eso era nuevo. Sentía que de su estómago se movían pajarillos tratando de salir volando, de su pecho sentía como una especie de llama calentar su frío cuerpo, nada de lo que sentía era doloroso, solo raro y tan nuevo que era difícil de explicar. Por primera vez en su larga vida se sentía de esa forma tan peculiar, se sentía mareado, tonto y nervioso. Ver las blancas pupilas de su subordinado lo hacía pensar de maneras ridículas, le fascinaba verlo, como ver la luna más hermosa en esos dos oscuros ojos. Esa mirada era la noche más oscura y penumbrosa, encantadora, llena de misterio que Black Hat ansiaba descubrir, como si la forma de ser tan intrigante del doctor no fuese suficiente ahora hasta sus ojos lo hacían caer en un hoyo de sentimientos que no podía traducir. - Yo.. creo que-

 

-Si, mi amo y señor. - Le respondió a su jefe suavemente y sin pensarlo, aunque ya lo hayase llamado de esa forma antes, esta vez era de una forma muy cariñosa. Flug estaba más perdido que un pirata sin mapa, sus pensamientos nadaban y nadaban por doquier sin dirección, de su mente se le venían canciones y poemas de amor, su imaginación era un mar y Black Hat era la tormentosa lluvia acariciandolo y llenándolo de interrogantes y exclamaciones, el ser diabólico controlaba su océano mental y lo sacudía a su antojo como era de costumbre, pero esta vez de una forma pacífica. Se seguían mirando y el demonio no respondía con nada más que una mirada que cada vez parecía más brillante, como si pequeñas estrellas reflejaran en su ojo. Se veía nervioso y algo preocupado, su doctor no pudo evitar cruzar sus brazos e inhalar aire con fuerza para luego suspirar de la forma más melosa posible, recostando su embolsada cabeza en su pecosa mano. 

 

Aquello para el científico lector era una escena de sus cuentos más románticos, en donde dos amores se encuentran al fin, se habían encontrado pero ni lo querían admitir. Black Hat levantó sus cejas maravillado de la hermosa mirada se respuesta frente suyo, se sonrojó bastante en ese momento y nerviosamente desvió su mirada y sintió cómo su estómago se revolvía con sensaciones que no sabía qué eran.

 

-Flug, en serio.. creo que…. creo que voy a vomitar. -Dijo cerrando los ojos y tapando su sonrojado rostro con su gabardina, de verdad se sentía con algo muy parecido a náuseas para él, emitió tosidos fingidos para ser más convincente y funcionaron bien en el otro, quien respondió levantándose rápidamente con un respiro preocupado.

 

-Voy a traer un balde, y trapeador por si las-.. -El científico nerviosamente empezó a retroceder casi tropezando en el piso con su silla, su jefe gruñó queriendo que se retirara más rápido.

 

-¿QUE NO TIENES ESO EN TU LABORATORIO? ¡TRAELOS YA! -Gritó tapándose el rostro y ojos con sus manos.

 

-¡¡SÍ JEFECITO!! - Le respondió sin más, apresurandose a la puerta de salida a realizar lo prometido.


	4. Asistente del asistente

Flug golpeó su embolsada frente con desdén mientras recorría el pasillo hasta topar con el almacén de limpieza. Abrió la puerta de este y pegó un grito al ver a su compañera de casa adentro. 

 

-¿¡YA SON NOVIOS!? - Ella chilló haciendo sonrojar al contrario, y siguió hablando con rostro inocente y pestañeos dulces.- ¿Puedo verlos haciendo cositas? Porfiiiiiii-

 

-¡D-DEMENCIA! - Le respondió casi desconcentrando. - ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SABÍAS QUE IBA A ESTAR AQUÍ?

 

-¡Los escuché desde la puerta y rapidín vine a esperarte! ¡Boop!. -La ágil chica reptil le pinchó los googles al doctor, él gruñó y la hizo a un lado para sacar los instrumentos de limpieza. Ella solo continuó al no recibir respuesta a su primera pregunta. - Esta bien, nerd aburrido. No es como si tu y Black Hat fueran los únicos en los que fantaseo en las noches. -Le sacó la lengua.

 

-..¿Ah no lo e-? ESPERA- ¡¿YO?! - Flug la miró asqueado, ella solo rió.

 

-¡Claro que si, tontito! Me imagino a ti y a Blacky haciéndolo todas las noches. Pero mis FA-VO-RI-TOS son estos de aquí.- Demencia sacó de su bolsillo un billetero con una enorme cola de fotos de bolsillo que llegaba hasta el suelo de fotografías de héroes y villanos con el pecho descubierto tomadas al parecer en la playa junto con sus parejas. 

 

-T-tú, ¿me imaginas a MI, ha- haciéndolo con... B-Black ..H--hm? - Flug desvió su mirada al suelo abochornado y acarició su cuello.  _ La otra le estaba poniendo imágenes en la cabeza bastante íntimas entre él y su jefe,  _ y eso no era malo, pero sí le hacía incomodar que quiera  _ verlos juntos  _ así de esa forma.

 

-¡UY SI! Y uff, no sabes lo rico que--

 

Flug le interrumpió aclarándose la garganta incómodamente antes de seguir,  _ se le había calentado el cuerpo entero por unas simples imágenes mentales _ . Tomó el trapeador del closet y una cubeta con detergente. -Dem--Demencia, me incomoda que pienses así. Además, tengo que atender al jefecito...

 

-Pero SI que estas con la vagina bien estrecha, se que eres un viejo nerd que no sabe los placeres de la carne como la hermosa princesa que tienes al frente -Se rió del científico, recibiendo un gru;ido y una mirada amenazante. - ¡Pero en fin! te va a costar si quieres que no los fastidie cuando hagan sus cositas. GGRRR…. -Concluyo con dos garras en las manos, estas últimas palabras hicieron al doctor soltar sus cosas de las manos sin ningún cuidado.

 

-¿A QUÉ demonios te refieres? -Flug se cruzó de brazos levantando una ceja, solo quería terminar con la conversación, más no se iba a ir con dudas abiertas.

 

-¡¡Me refiero a si quieres privacidad bobito!! Te voy a ayudar a ligartelo, y también te explicaré mis secretos para hacerlo bieee-

 

-TÚ--- QUÉ??

 

-Si tontito, TE LO VAS A COGER. Pero con una pequeñita condición. -- Exijo verlos juntos, JUNTITOS por la noche!! ¡todavía no he visto lo guapo que eres sin ropa y apuesto que Black Hat la tiene grande! OH, OH FLUG.. ME TIENES QUE CONTAR SI YA LO HAS VIST--

 

-¡¿QUE?! NO. ¡¡Y NO!! -Se cubrió la cara de la vergüenza, la chica solo siguió con una risa juguetona.- Por favor preferiría que NO hagas eso, apreciaria tu ayuda p-pero--no me gusta que me miren con poca ropa, y menos sin nada, y mucho menos...haciendo..cosas.

 

-Pues los estaré observando de lejitos~ - La otra le respondió con ternura.- ¡Amenos que me dejes usar el internet cuanto a MÍ se me antoje! ¡¡y no restrinjas páginas!! -El doctor de una sola se descubrió el rostro y la apuntó con una mirada asesina, alzando un dedo de forma acusadora. Estaba apunto de decirle que no, pero pensó dos veces y gruñó al solo recordar que ella lo quería ayudar a juntarse con su jefe. Sedió a la propuesta de la víbora.

 

-Pues, hecho.

 

-¡YYYY! - Chilló, no satisfecha aún. Una vez más resopló con voz musical. -¡¡YYYYY... me dejes salir después de la media noche!!~

 

-Eso para nada jovencita, tu trabajas en esta compañía y no--. -Otra vez el científico fue interrumpido por la aguda voz de la joven, remedandole.

 

-Ti TRiBiJiS Piri EsTI CoMPiñIñi, ¡¡AY si como NO!! lo dice el que se va a acostar con el jefe-CITO. -Parte de ella lo dijo fastidiada de que el otro no la dejara salir, y la otra parte de ella se sonreía emocionada de tan solo pensar en los dos chicos juntos. Con una risa empezó a fastidiar a Flug dándole golpecitos con un dedo por el estómago del muchacho, este soltando una risa que delataba lo avergonzado que estaba pero luego volviendo su compostura a un semblante amargo. 

 

-¡¡YA T-TE ESTAS--AHa- ha-ahA-ADELANTANDO DEMASIADO!! -Respondió difícilmente empujando la mano de la chica para un lado, como a un perro que no dejaba de morder. - ¡Ni siquiera sabe que le gusto! 

 

-Aún. -Resaltó. Ella tenía razón.  _ Aún. _ ¿Pero hasta cuándo? Se preguntó a si mismo.

 

Flug, derrotado, se cruzó de brazos y dejó a la revoltosa muchacha seguir hablando.- ¡No te fastidiaré si me dejas salir! Y si no quieres, prepararé mi cámara espía para sus calentonas.. -Paró un segundo para aspirar aire, dejando salir un suspiro enamoradizo de sus labios.- ..noches de pasióoon~..

 

-¡¡¡BIEN!!! PUEDES SALIR EN LAS NOCHES.

 

-¡¡Y TU TONTITO!! Necesitas ponerte CHURRO para el papacito rico con el que te quieres acostar. Ya eres bastante guapo, pero eres demasiado adorable e inocente. -Demencia alzó una escoba del armario mientras Flug la miraba con intriga.- Te falta ropita, así que nos vamos de shopping otro día ¿si? Se donde encontrar la lencería más linda del mundo.

 

-Dem-Demencia, no hables de esa forma. -Desvió la mirada para abajo de forma cobarde, aún cruzado de brazos y fastidiado por la incomodidad del asunto.  _ No podía negarse que la idea de comprar algo provocativo era bastante buena y hasta divertida,  _ pero no si era con esa señorita acompañandolo y molestando a cada rato.

 

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta la idea? - Se le acercó con curiosidad, no mostrando respuesta alguna departe del científico.- ¿Te  _ excita _ ? - Esta vez, sí mostrando una reacción: la mirada “muévete un centímetro más y te despedazo” de Flug. Recibiendo una sonrisa cómplice de parte de Demencia.- Te puedo enseñar algunos trucos para tu primera vez.

 

-Demencia… no me gustas, soy monógamo, y no-

 

-QUE ASCO ni creas que quiero salir contigo, ¡puajj! -La mirada de Flug había cambiado a una de confusión, Demencia se sacudía del asco y agitaba sus manos para terminar de darle a entender que lo que pensó el muchacho era erróneo.

 

-Pero si te me insinuaste hace-

 

-No tontito, ¡no dejando de ser amigos! No te voy a hacer nada bobo, yo se que te incomoda... - La chica, al fin dándose cuenta de la manera incómoda que había sido interpretados sus mensajes, se dispuso a terminar la conversación lo más pronto. Por lo que tomó, junto a la escoba, otra cubeta y con un “ejem” y un movimiento de cabeza dió a entender a Flug que ella le iba a ayudar a llevar los implementos de limpieza al laboratorio.

 

El de bata blanca alzó una ceja, dándose cuenta que en verdad lo que ella quería no era involucrarse entre ellos, sino más bien ayudarles. Lo agarró desprevenido, pero notaba por su expresión y palabras que ella no tenía intenciones escondidas. 

 

Flug tomó su cubeta con detergente y trapeador, ambos empezaron a recorrer el pasillo de vuelta a la puerta de metal con un silencio tenso e incómodo que felizmente no duró mucho gracias al siempre presente histrionismo Demencia. La chica empezó a dar pasos cada vez más largos y rápidos, riendo al notar que su compañero hacía lo mismo. Las piernas de la serpentina muchacha fueron más ágiles y llegaron a la puerta rápidamente.

 

-Solo te voy a hablar y explicar. ¡Entre amigos nos enseñamos trucos y consejos! ..¿qué acaso nunca has tenido una pijamada en donde ves porno y hablas de sexo? -Siguió conversando, dejando sus cosas a un lado y olvidando la anterior incomodidad.

 

-A-ah…- Flug ni notó haber llegado al laboratorio entre pasos apresurados, y se ruborizó al escuchar a Demencia. _La verdad, nunca había estado en una fiesta o “reunión social” de ese tipo, durante toda su juventud sus noches solo fueron estudiar mucho, y tocarse MUCHO para aliviar estrés acumulado del día._ No sabía de pijamadas, ni sabía que de cosas tan... sucias se hablaban en una entre amigos. Le pareció divertida la idea pero no sabía cómo pretender no ser un bobo que nunca tuvo amigos de esos con quien salir.

Tragó saliva y rió incómodamente como si eso lo fuese a ayudar a verse más seguro de sí mismo.- Pero, cla- ..

 

Demencia obviamente no le creyó el cuento y soltó una risa.

 

-Ya con ESO te coronaste el perdedor más grande del mundo, me das penita. - Flug estaba a punto de responderle para salvar su dignidad, pero fue callada por un jalón de mejilla y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - ¡Ya parale bolsita! solo por esto y porque me caes muy bien, vas a salir como un experto gracias a MI: ¡DEMENCIA! -Se volteó, posando creídamente y riendo, Flug giró sus ojos, cansado. La muchacha se retiraba por fin pero no sin primero darle un último mensaje, dando un giro de ballet que terminaba en una pose triunfante.- ¡Te espero en TU cuarto! y te quiero ver en pantuflas y pijama. - Sin más que decirle, se volteó dispuesta a irse.

 

-...Diablos, señorita. - Susurró Flug, por lo que ella reaccionó dándole unas últimas palabras.

 

-¡AH! Y no quiero que tu cuarto huela a que te has estado tocando, puerquito.

 

_ Bien..bueno, lo que sea, ahora SÍ, felizmente se largaba y lo dejaba en paz. Libre.  _

 

Flug suspiró aliviado, tomó las cosas de limpieza y musitó antes de abrir la puerta.

 

-Esta cochina de--..está más loca que una cabra.

 

_ “Pero si me va a ayudar a conquistar a Black Hat, no puedo dejar ir esa oportunidad.” Pensó Flug para si mismo.  _

_ “Flug, tú también eres un cochino por calentarte pensando en tu jefe.” Pensó.  _

_ “Si vas a salir con él, por lo menos consiguete prendas nuevas para-- no..ya te estas adelantando mucho.” Pensó... _


	5. Vergeltung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Vergeltung” término Alemán  
> En español: recompensa, desquite, revancha, retribución o represalia.
> 
> “Retaliation” o “retributive justice” (justicia retributiva) en ingles.

Rodó la manija de su puerta y entró con cautela, dirigiendo su vista al lugar donde reposaba Black Hat. Aquel estaba concentrado y bastante fastidiado como era de costumbre, sosteniendo el teléfono de la compañía con sus oscuras garras

 

-Ya...ya. Entiendo, YA. -El de negra gabardina se sobaba la sien con las yemas de los dedos en señal de fastidio acumulado.

El pequeño robot-teléfono, cual sola misión era proporcionar al recibiente sus llamadas, se encontraba escondido detrás de la maquinaria médica, temblando de miedo.

Flug recorrió con su vista el impecable suelo metálico debajo suyo... lo que solía parecer “nauseas” departe del demonio no había causado desastre alguno, por lo que Flug se encogió de hombros y con alivio se dirigió a guardar los utensilios de limpieza a su armario cercano. 

Se preguntaba para sí mismo qué tan importante era para su jefe responderle a ese cliente, no le era usual verlo contestar llamadas.

 

-¡¡FLUG, RÁPIDO!! -Gritó el mayor, haciendo que el menudo joven se dirija a paso apresurado al armario, soltando las cosas adentro e inmediatamente volviendo a su jefe.

 

-¡Jefecito! ¿..n-necesita algo? -Entrelazó sus enguantadas manos, el otro lo estaba siguiendo con la mirada desde que se percató de su presencia, y el silencio entre el teléfono y los dos varones en la habitación duró unos 3 largos segundos antes de que Black Hat prosiguiera, como despertando de un trance.

 

-Hoy-.. ¿hoy es sábado? -Le preguntó a su científico, casi susurrando.

 

-Si, jefecito. -Respondió jugando con sus dedos y agachando la mirada con vergüenza.  _ Flug todavía no se recuperaba del bochornoso intercambio de palabras que tuvo con su compañera hace poco, y sabía que Black Hat no leía mentes, pero le avergonzaba la idea de verlo a los ojos luego de aquello. _

 

Su jefe se levantó de su improvisada cama, el muchacho de inmediato cerró los ojos esperando escuchar un grito, y en efectivo lo escuchó, pero no sin primero  _ sentir las fuertes manos de su adorado superior.  _ Primero sosteniéndolo con calma, cada vez apretandolo un poco más,  _ lo cual le agradó _ ..hasta sentir las puntas de sus garras pinchar.

 

-Es sábado, SÁ-BA-DO. ¡¡SÁBADO!! - Black Hat aclamó al teléfono, un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda del científico, las peligrosamente puntiagudas garras de su superior desgarraban el hombro de su bata.- ¡¡¡SÁBADO, TREMENDO IMBÉCIL!!!

 

Las piernas de Flug temblaban nerviosamente, sentía miedo, y de nuevo dudó los pensamientos de cariño que sentía hacia su jefe. El pobre genio de nuevo se dio cuenta de lo novato que era en el amor, y que sin importar sus años de villanía aun seguía siendo novato al lado del demonio frente suyo.

 

_ ¿Qué creía? Black Hat, un hombre tan despiadado, fuerte, poderosísimo.. ¿apiadandose de un muchacho bobo y perdedor como él? Pero claro.. él era solo su subordinado, ni una cubeta de hielo podría calmar la ira de una bestia tan terca y maligna. _

 

Su miedo se convirtió en tristeza. “Seguro se va a desquitar conmigo, como siempre.”.Su tristeza, convirtiéndose en fastidio, enojo. Flug emitió un quejido que Black Hat ni notó, pero este retiró sus garras de su hombro y se caminó en dirección contraria, a distancia se escuchaban unas risas por el interlocutor. El menor abrió sus ojos de golpe, el peligro había parado y eso no se lo esperaba.

 

De nuevo todo estaba en calma, y sin embargo, se dio cuenta de algo que no lo dejó tranquilo; no podía simplemente esperar que Black Hat cambie su amargada y agresiva forma de ser, y muy posiblemente ni pueda “domarlo” si lo intentara. 

 

Miró los rasguños en su bata antes de quitarselo con disgusto. -Jef-.. -Empezó, siendo interrumpido casi automáticamente.

 

-¡FLUG, mi garganta me duele de tanto gritarle a este INÚTIL! - Exclamó aventando el teléfono a la cama, el pequeño robot de apariencia arácnida, esperándolo nervioso desde hace rato, se trepó y tomó el artefacto para luego llevárselo en su “cabeza” y huir despavorido.

 

Estaban solos de nuevo, Black Hat carraspeó mientras el otro lo miraba con enojo, la mirada del demonio encontró la amenazante expresión del otro.

 

-¡¿Que acaso te volviste sordo, idiota?! ¡Necesito algo para mi garganta!- Le ordenó, notando la bata rasgada en los brazos de su doctor. Flug dejó su semblante molesto para fingir su típica mirada sumisa y complaciente, la que siempre ponía frente a su jefe. 

 

-Ah, que tonto soy..disculpe, ya le doy su medicina. - Girando sobre su talón, el doctor se dirigió a su almacén de medicamentos y dejó su bata en un tacho de basura cercano. Black Hat por un buen momento se olvidó de la conversación que acababa de tener en el teléfono.

 

Estaba concentrado en el físico de su acompañante.

 

“¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS?! MALDITA SEA ¡ES QUE NO PUEDE SER QUE SE VEA MÁS ATRACTIVO SIN SU BATA! ¡¡NO ES JUSTO ESO!!” Pensó para sí mismo.

 

_ Tal vez no solo era envidia, era DESDICHA verlo así y no poder decirle que parase. Flug le daba la espalda y ahora sin su bata, sus apretados jeans dibujaban sutiles curvas a su cuerpo, su “abultada parte trasera” y piernas se veían sumamente provocativas, ¡y no era que lo provocara a él! Por supuesto que no. _

_ Y sin embargo, su fina figura se agachaba y los curiosos ojos del mayor lo seguían, su cuerpo se dirigía al piso creando un lindo arco con sus piernas y su abdomen, agitando sus caderas muy sutilmente...¿pero por qué le gustaba tanto a Black Hat?... le repugnaba el cuerpo humano, ¿no? ¿entonces por qué no lo podía dejar de mirar? _

 

-¡Aquí está! - Flug se semi-incorporó en el suelo, haciendo que el mayor se tire para atrás a cubrirse en una sabana…  _ con el objetivo de cubrir su entrepierna..solo por si algo más que él se le había despertado. _

 

-¡¿ES QUE NO PUEDES DEMORARTE MÁS?! - Gritó, sobándose la cara para cubrir su bochorno.

 

-¿Me lo está pidiendo, o es sarcasmo? - Respondió de forma burlona mientras se incorporaba por completo, con el objetivo de hacer que se enojara más. Las ágiles manos de Flug ya habían llenado una jeringa de un medicamento color vino.

 

-¡¡PUES CLARO QUE ES SARCASMO, IDIOTA!! -  _ ¡Pero no en verdad! ¿por qué?¡demonios! Como le hubiese gustado quedarse más tiempo viéndolo en esa posición, ¡¿pero POR QUÉ?!  _

 

Mientras Black Hat contestaba y refunfuñaba, el doctor frunció el ceño mirando hacia la jeringa al notar que los insultos seguían, frotó un algodón en alcohol y observó al demonio a los ojos, percatandose de aquella expresión de vergüenza y confusión que este tenía.

 

-Es para su garganta…extienda su brazo jefecito. -Le dijo de una forma cansada, como hablándole a un muchacho ingenuo.

 

-Eso ya lo sé, solo termina con esto imbecil.- Bufó, sabía que el doctor le estaba siendo sincero, desde luego, no había pizca de mentira en su tono de hablar. 

Sintió los fríos guantes del menor estirar su brazo con algo de fuerza,  _ ¿que así de tosco era con sus pacientes siempre? _ Flug desinfectó el punto indicado para el inyectable con su algodón, lo tomó con fuerza y Black Hat gruñó al ver la aguja tan cerca de su piel.

 

-GgggrrRRFLUG YA-¡¡¡AAAAHHGH!!!

 

Por primera vez, Flug escuchó a su mandón, soberbio, ENGREÍDO y muy gruñón jefe..

 

..gimotear de dolor.

 

Se contuvo una risa y soltó su brazo, Black Hat se sostenía este con dolor, su elegante sombrero ocultaba sus ojos llorosos. Solo se notaba la boca del demonio morder su labio inferior, soltando un gruñido bestial y muy grave. 

 

Su jefe se retorcía de dolor de forma literal, una lágrima bajó de sus ojos mientras sus puntiagudas garras salían de sus manos. Flug tomó la inyección y la sostuvo con fuerza y en modo de defensa lo apuntó hacia su jefe.. solo por si este decidiera contra-atacar.

 

Era increíble, su corazón latía con fuerza, sus ojos brillaban y miraban a su soberbio tan lleno de adrenalina en su cuerpo. 

Agradeció tanto tener a Cam-bot atrás y aún grabando todo, las lágrimas de su jefe estaban teñidas en su deliciosa venganza; tanto tiempo siendo cacheteado, samaqueado, golpeado, amenazado, AL FIN era compensado.

 

_ Y aún así… Lucifer.. cómo quería a su demonio. Lo quería ver sufrir solo un poco más, solo un poco más..y quizás... _

 

_ quizás.. luego secar sus lagrimas, quizás abrazarlo, consolar el dolor que había causado, _

_ besar su amargo pero vulnerable rostro en ese estado inusual... _


	6. Quizás

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les gusten los boleros mexicanos, hay muchos covers bonitos de esta canción.. pero tenía que poner uno mexicano. Letra por Osvaldo Farres - Cuba 1947.
> 
> Siempre que te pregunto  
> Que cuándo, cómo y dónde  
> Tu siempre me respondes  
> Quizás, quizás, quizás
> 
> Y así pasan los días  
> Y yo desesperando  
> Y tu, tu contestando  
> Quizás, quizás, quizás
> 
> Estas perdiendo el tiempo  
> Pensando, pensando  
> Por lo que mas tu quieras  
> ¿Hasta cuándo, hasta cuándo?

-¡¿QUÉ ACASO PERDISTE LA CABEZA?!¿¿NO TE ES POSIBLE ENCONTRAR UNA JERINGA QUE NO CAUSE TANTO DOLOR??- Gruñó el demonio adolorido, quitándose de encima sus lágrimas para ver la herida que se formó en su ahora tembloroso brazo. Había desviado su brazo antes de ser inyectado y por consecuencia se lastimo mucho más de lo anticipado. Flug salió de su trance en ese momento y con timidez retrocedió, dejando la jeringa a un lado y tomando la toalla húmeda que había dejado antes.

-N-no sabía que le iba a doler tanto.. hace mucho me dijo que solo usase--..-q-que, que solo tuviésemos--. -Tartamudeó, acariciando gentilmente la herida con la toalla, siendo rápidamente interrumpido.

-¡Agujas especialmente diseñadas para infligir dolor extremo, lo se! -Dijo gruñendo en un tono solo un poco más calmado, gruñó y se dejó hacer con la toalla. Black Hat se había dado cuenta que ya llevaba muchos años subestimando la habilidad malvada de su subordinado, y el dolor le había sido mucho más agudo de lo normal. Casi le preocupó. - No se supone que algo tan pequeño me cause tal... reacción.

Flug paró lo que hizo por un segundo y dirigió su mirada a su jefe, con una ceja levantada. Le respondió. -No fue sencillo crear estas agujas, son miles de micropuas que desgarran la piel de formas agonizantes. Tuve que crear cientos de micro-nanobots para esto. Aunque.. - Paró un segundo, bajando su mirada con sutileza para atender la herida, descubriendo un corte largo en la parte central del oscuro brazo.

-Pensé que usted era casi inmune al dolor, que no le iba a doler tanto. - Dijo con timidez, casi se sintió temblar ante su venganza. No de miedo ni dolor, más bien de emoción. Sin embargo, sus suaves manos tomaban a su acompañante dulcemente, la húmeda toalla que sostenía se deslizaba con inmaculado cuidado por el brazo de su cariño secreto.. refrescando su herida sin pizca de maldad.

El hombre frente suyo solo sonrió ante su respuesta y dejando salir una risa suave y corta, negó con la cabeza.

-¡Claro que lo soy! Soy inmune al dolor casi en su mismísima totalidad, y dudo que esta reacción haya sido debido a tu artefacto. - Mencionó de forma soberbia como le era de costumbre a su subordinado. Flug respondió con una suave risa, parte de él aún sin saber cuál lado de la carta tomar. Dejó a su jefe seguir dándose aires a sí mismo.

-No había sentido un dolor tan agudo desde hace mucho. Solo puedo contar mis más dolorosas batallas con la palma de mis manos, ¡JA! Estoy más que seguro que debe ser la alergia que tengo. - Ya culminando, Flug no pudo evitar sentir fastidio una vez más,  _¿terminó? ¿o se iba a seguir alagando?_  Y claro, el doctor frente suyo lo quería, pero no sentía que su venganza haya sido del todo saciada.

-Si es una alergi- .-Flug trató de tomar la palabra, Black Hat ganándole en fuerza.

-¡ES la alergia! Yo he sufrido ataques directos, mil veces peores a este, ¡ah! ¡¡Y ESTA TONTERÍA NO SE ESTÁ CURANDO RÁPIDO!! ¡SE SUPONE QUE ME CURO RÁPIDO! ¡¿¿CUÁNDO LO VAS A SOLUCIONAR, "GENIO"??!

Desde luego, una vez más el demonio mostró el fuego eterno de su enojo, tanto en su voz como en su ceño fruncido. Su penetrante mirada y fuerte grito fue el alcance que necesitaba el doctor para seguir con lo suyo: con un suspiro se levantó de su asiento.

-Si jefecito, ya me apuro. -Le dijo en una voz calmada, Black Hat sostuvo su quijada para arriba y de lado, cerrando sus ojos como un niño mimado. "¡Estás perdiendo el tiempo!" Fue lo que le respondió el demonio, pero en ese momento el doctor ni le prestó atención.

Flug tarareo, echando todo el alcohol de su botella al balde, sumergiendo la toalla en ella. Su voz al tararear hizo que Black Hat abra sus ojos de golpe,  _¿por qué le era familiar ese dulce volumen de voz?_

- _Estás perdiendo el tiempoo, pensandoo, pensandoo.._ -Musitó melodiosamente, escurriendo la humedad de la toalla que sostenía, salpicando gotas al piso sin cuidado.

En ese momento, el de negra gabardina giró su mirada, siendo ya demasiado tarde para detener lo que estaba a segundos de suceder: su herida fresca fue cubierta por una toalla totalmente mojada en alcohol. Un desgarrador dolor lo hizo agudizar un chillido endemoniado lo suficientemente fuerte para escucharse por toda la mansión y más. El oído de Flug solo recibiendo un zumbido que afortunadamente duró poco. Su venganza sabía dulce y, afortunadamente, no lo iba a ensordecer. Flug se hizo de lado para escabullir muy rápido y en solo segundos un poco de algodón en sus orejas, mientras Black Hat sollozaba en su sitio.

-¡Oh, señor! estoy desinfectando la herida, ¿le duele mucho? -Dijo en un tono triunfante, _se notaba que el desgraciado disfrutaba transmitir dolor, y MUCHO._  - Somos villanos, aquí no usamos anestesia.

Black Hat intentó contener su dolor ante lo dicho, se retorcía por dentro pero lo tenía que soportar para que su ego no quede lastimado.  _Y aún así, le agradaba. El demonio no había sentido tal aproximación ajena desde hace mucho, era un ataque de cerca y estaba dejándose, no solo para probar su resistencia actual al dolor._

_Nadie se le atrevía a acercársele así, solo Flug._

_El exquisito dolor que sentía en su piel le llenaba de agonía, por supuesto.. pero era tan, emocionante._

_No había sentido dolor alguno en años, el dolor siempre le había agradado a cierto nivel de placer._

_Su lacayo demostraba su nivel de maldad con cada pequeñez. Le era imposible no sentirse excitado ante ello, oh, debía pararlo a como de lugar, sería su ruina si su científico se enterase de sus gustos._

-¡¡¡C-CONDENADO HIJO DE LA GRANDÍSIMA---!!! - Emitió, gimiendo. Veía a su subordinado con una mirada asesina, este sin darle ni una sola reacción. Solo sumergía su toalla una vez más y la exprimía en un fuerte nudo.

Flug siguió un momento más hasta decidirse por devolverle la mirada al demonio, tarareando muy bajo.  _"Por lo que más tú quieras, ¿hasta cuándo?.." Con fuerza apretaba la toalla una vez más._

_¡Ah..ya sabía lo que era!.. ese ..inteligente, y despiadado animal... apretujaba la toalla como si de su cuello se tratase: se estaba desquitando con su propio jefe de forma sucia._

_"..¿hasta cuándo?"_

_Black Hat abrió sus ojos y se hizo atrás, lo miró con un asombro que Flug no había visto nunca. Su jefe se sentía misteriosamente.. subliminalmente... seducido en frente suyo, ante sus tiernas manos y negras lunas que lo reflejaban. Ninguno de ellos sabía exactamente que pasaba entre el pequeño tarareo de canción, pero si sabían que deseaban más._

-Estire su brazo una vez más señor, ya termino pronto.

_Su jefe obedeció, agachando la mirada a un lado y apretando sus ojos tan fuerte como su asistente apretaba la toalla entre su herida. Y siguió._

_Sus garras temblaban y sus dientes crujían, la maquinaria se encontraba en un glitch seguido y de su boca salía un feroz gruñido igual de alto que el anterior._

_El tarareo de Flug era dulce, dulce como su venganza._

Y terminó, pero no sin antes sanar su herida con una nueva toalla, esta vez con agua pura.

-¡Ya está jefecito! Se está curando lentamente, y.. ¿se encuentra bien?

Black Hat alzó su típica mirada de fastidio y desprecio, esta vez evidenciando lágrimas bajo sus ojos, su monóculo resplandecía una muy gruesa lágrima que caía bajo su enrojecida mejilla con lentitud. El corazón de Flug en ese momento se sintió caer junto con él y sus hombros, su ceño se frunció entristecido.

-Claro que estoy bien, inservible animal. Ahora vete a subir el video que hiciste ayer, y dile al estúpido robot que se vaya también. -Respondió el ensombrerado, desviando su mirada hacia su herida que de a poco se regeneraba.

-Y-yo..claro. Pero cam-bot se debe quedar a vigiliar que todo este en ord-.

-¡¿Siempre tienes una razón bien pensada para todo?! -Black Hat rodó sus ojos, tapándose con las sábanas y cruzando los brazos. Se echó y le dio la espalda al otro, cubriendo todo menos su sombrero. -No respondas, solo vete y regresa cuando termines.

-Vengo en- en un rato. - Flug respondió en un tono bajo, dirigiendose a la salida con un suspiro.

-Tomate tu tiempo... -  _¿Y eso? ¿Lo dijo sin querer?_   _Flug volteó sorprendido, mirando con ojos resplandecientes a su jefe. ¿Le estaba dando un tiempo sin presión?_  - ...¡TOMATE TU TIEMPO QUE NO TE QUIERO VER! -El demonio se retractó al notar lo que había hecho, gruñendo con fuerza. Flug solo se destinó a salir del laboratorio con fastidio. 

-Si jefe..- Se despidió Flug, aventando la puerta con fuerza.

 

Black Hat sonrió debajo de su sabana, ya estaba solo, pero no del todo. Se descubrió el rostro un poco y tranquilamente le habló al robot frente suyo.

-Cam-bot ponle pausa a tu grabación y ve a la estación de recarga, debes estar sobrecalentado. Yo te aviso cuando puedas volver. -Dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa, el robot muy feliz se fue lo más apresuradamente posible, al abrir la gruesa puerta de metal donde estaban sus "hermanos" robots, recibió muchos "beeps" de felicidad, entró emocionado y cerró con fuerza.

_-¡¡AH, al fín...!! - Black Hat resopló con alegría, estirando sus brazos y pies como despertando de un buen sueño. - Al fín solo. - Se deshizo del broche en su correa y pantalón._

_Acariciandose lentamente, mordiendo la comisura de sus labios._

_Suspiró de alivio, y se sumergió en las sabanas de su subordinado, aspirando su enigmático y dulce aroma mientras sentía su oculta erección crecer, sobaba sus manos en ella mientras pensaba en el dolor que había sentido minutos antes. Emitió una suave risa maligna y abrió sus piernas para poder masturbarse sin rozar con la sabana prestada...por lo menos, todavía no._

_Su mano libre la usaba para apretar con fuerza la pieza de frazada encima de su rostro, casi intentando soforcarse en su aroma, gimiendo a la vez que se tocaba a traves de sus boxers. ¿Cómo no resistirse? no era que sentía algo por el muchacho, ¿no? ¿estaba bien tocarse pensando en un acto de venganza?.. y en eso, recordó su sueño anterior: su príncipe._

_Metió sus manos dentro de sus boxers, con un fuerte gemido tomó su miembro erecto y se acarició de arriba a abajo, suspirando de placer al sentirse rozar con las sabanas ajenas. Aspiraba fuerte el aroma de su científico, pensando en sus viles inventos y tambien en_ _la dulce voz de su príncipe lector, que tan familiar le parecía._

_Las piernas del demonio ensombrerado temblaron de placer, dejandose consumir por su fantasía. Por suerte sus fuertes gruñidos placenteros no se oían por nadie._


	7. Cariño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queridos lectores, la demora se debe a mis estudios, asi que les tengo 3 caps de compensación que voy a subir entre hoy y mañana. Espero sigan pendientes y que tengan un hermoso día, como siempre. ♡

Flug entró de un portazo a la cocina, lanzando un fuerte gruñido al aire mientras se encogía de hombros y estrujaba sus manos en puño.

El comedor estaba siendo decorada con guirnaldas de colores, serpentinas y globos, tal como una fiesta infantil. 505 se encontraba allí encima de dos sillas realizando acrobacias para alzar a la chica iguana y colgar globos en el candelabro de centro.

-Ay no ¿pero qué rayos te está obligando a hacer la loca ahora? - Pronunció el doctor con ternura al mirar a su retoño equilibrarse. Demencia volteó a mirarlo y le sonrió, emocionada como siempre. - ¡Ya bajense! ¡Se van a caer y a todos los voy a tener en camillas, y ya tengo SUFICIENTE con Black Hat!

-¿Qué pasa, galán tontito? - Le reclamó la muchacha, bajándose de en un brinco, 505 ronroneó interrogante al notar el enojo en el tono de voz de su papá.

-¿A mi? ¡Nada! -Replicó, cortando el aire en dos con sus manos, incluso se notaba en su caminar que estaba hirviendo de ira, 505 y Demencia se miraron entre sí riendo, dejando al joven llegar hasta la cafetera y continuar. - Hago tanto por él, lo cuido, me preocupo de que su desayuno le sea agradable, lo trato con respeto, ¡le doy mi cama! ¡le doy todo mi tiempo y--! ..- Su taza de café fue llenada hasta el tope mientras hablaba, solo paró un segundo para acariciar sus bordes con las puntas de su bolsa de papel, dando un sorbo al café y con un suspiro Flug prosiguió.

-He trabajado tanto para él, y ya estoy cansado que siga usando adjetivos insultantes hacia mí…¿acaso cree que es lindo escucharlo así? - El doctor culminó sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina, observando al piso con tristeza. Sus pensamientos estaban divididos en dos bandos, uno bueno y otro malo, por lo cual su ideal de felicidad y afecto hacia aquel ser tan malévolo se le hacía cada vez más fantasioso e imposible.

+

_Los gemidos de Black Hat eran ahogados entre la gruesa sábana del científico._

_Suaves jadeos de placer y roces de colcha, más un par de risillas coquetas adornaban el laboratorio. El jefe de la mansión jugaba con su propia imaginación y cuerpo, disfrutando cada segundo de las caricias que daba a su miembro ahora completamente erecto y suplicante. Black Hat aspiraba el aroma de la sábana y reía coquetamente de su travesura._

_Decidió tomar una de las frazadas de la fina y hermosa cama ajena para acariciar su desnuda erección, un cosquilleo recorrió toda su columna al hacerlo, lo emocionaba y excitaba tanto a la vez que soltó de sí un fuerte gruñido de placer que solo pudo ahogar con un mordizco a la colcha._

_Tan solo sentir las sábanas de su doctor frotar contra su entrepierna era suficiente para que el ente, tan poderoso y despiadado, se rinda en debilidad y gima con dulzura._

+

Fue así que Flug se reclinó y emitió un suave pero triste suspiro, desde luego Demencia no dudó en acercarse y prender una pizca de esperanza..o mejor dicho, una pizca de locura en él.

-¿No has intentado decirle algo de vuelta, verdad? -Dijo ella dándole una palmada en la cabeza, haciendo a Flug agitar su taza y casi hacerla caer, levantó su rostro irritado y confundido pero la dejó seguir hablando. - Es que solo mira, ¡piensalo! Él es Black Hat y le gusta ser un villano amargado, tal vez a ti no te parezca lindo ¡pero tal vez a él sí le agraden los insultos! ¿Alguna vez has intentado responderle con algo igual? - Terminó levantando los hombros y manos con ternura, 505 la siguió en gestos y asintiendo con la cabeza, pero Flug no hizo más que reír.

-¡SÍ que estás demente! - Le respondió entre risas incrédulas, tomando otro sorbo de su cafe. Para Demencia era normal verlo ponerse erguido y creído cada vez que el científico pensaba tener la razón, por lo que ella rodó sus ojos con un quejido.

-¡Agh! ¡Puedo tener razón! Te apuesto, ehm-...- La muchacha alzó su sedoso mechón verde, buscando con su mano y pronto revelando un diamante muy bien conservado y brillante que llevaba escondido quién sabrá cómo..- ¡Esta cosa! ya tengo muchos, y son incómodos de almacenar.

A Flug le pareció agradable lo que trataba de hacer Demencia, mas no podía soportar sentirse decepcionado por su jefe. Emitió un gemido incómodo y giró su cabeza al sentido contrario, dando un último sorbo a su café.

Demencia se quedó esperando respuesta con una sonrisa, parecía estar intentando siquiera animarlo un poco, y eso hacía al pobre científico sentirse todavía más triste al no poder cumplir sus expectativas. No había forma de evitar los caprichos de una mujer tan insistente, envidiaba no poder tener la misma capacidad de locura y positivismo que ella tenía consigo.

-Dem..no.. - Flug se levantó y la miró como rogándole que pare.- De verdad agradezco que intentes ayudarme, pero creo que pasar más tiempo contigo me va a hacer enloquecer. No sé si te refieres a insultarlo de forma literal, lo cual sería lanzarse al abismo, pero de todas formas Black Hat se molestaría mucho.. y yo solo quiero que él me quiera. - Dijo esto último en voz baja, acariciando su taza con un dedo. -Aún así, no creo que él sienta lo mismo que yo siento por él.

+

_“Es tan atrevido..” Susurró Black Hat, sus manos estaban descubiertas y su piel se sentía peculiarmente sensible, frotaba su falo de arriba a abajo contra las sábanas, tocaba la textura de su alargado miembro que en forma asemejaba a un tentáculo, venoso y con pequeños picos de piel sumamente sensibles y gelatinosas._

_“Tan obediente..” Pensó, emitiendo un suspiro suave. No contaba con razón en ese momento, en mucho tiempo no se había sentido tan placenteramente. Era una bonita imagen visual la que tenía en mente y no podía preguntarse o quejarse de aquello que lo hacía sentir tan bien: la imágen de su príncipe de hermosa figura y tan tierna voz._

_“..y esa dulce piel, tan deliciosamente suave…” remarcó, mientras frotaba su miembro con una rapidez que le hizo ronrronear emocionado, tapando su rostro con la sabana que aspiraba para ocultar su sonrojo “nghff.. y es- es tan, tan misterioso.. y -mfhm- m-malvado..” susurró, ensimismado en su placer. Se imaginaba a ese muchacho tocarlo, riendo avergonzado y ocultándose con su capucha por completo. Jadeaba de placer, ocultando su sonrisa con otra mordida en la sabana, se sentía demasiado bien pensar en ser tocado con esas manos tan preciosas que casi se sentía venirse allí mismo, gimió con debiles susurros. "mm.. mff..más.. más-." No se imaginaba nunca masturbarse tan bien y de esa forma tan hambrienta, pensando tan solo en un sueño._

_Era todo muy entretenido desde luego, pero sentía que su cuerpo no podía seguir así, ¿acaso se quería venir tan rápido? “mMF- ¡¡MALDICIÓN, QUE NO S-seas bestia y te vengas aQUÍ!!” susurró roncamente, tosiendo y descubriendo su rostro. Seguía jadeando, aún muy excitado y, desde luego, no paraba de manosearse a sí mismo... PERO debía pensar rápido para no ensuciar su alrededor y abrir sospechas. ¡..claro, pero cómo querer irse de allí! ¡Si ya estaba tan cerca de venirse y se sentía tan placido en esa cama!_

_Con un estornudo, se decidió a sentarse y deslizar sus boxers para cubrirse, aunque fuese inevitable no ver la enorme erección que aún tenía._

_Sintió su cuerpo débil y tonto, tan tonto como ese pensamiento de travesura adolescente, incontenible... más cariñosa que malvada, y todo eso lo pensaba hacer con un príncipe imaginario…_

_Rodó sus ojos con el ceño fruncido y un sonrojo que no dejaba su agitado rostro ¿en qué estaba pensando?_

+

-¡PSSHT! ¡PERO CLARO, si ni le estas echando ganitas, bobo! - Demencia anunció, dándole un codazo al debilucho doctor.

-¡Demencia, basta! S-si le estuve echando ganitas.. tal vez debí hacer más, pero…- Se volteó hacia su oso, un poco sonrojado y acariciando con timidez su brazo.- ..no tengo que quedarme aquí recibiendo insultos tuyos también, Demencia, y ahora si me disculpas..- Se aclaró la garganta, cerrando sus ojos y dirigiéndose con seguridad a la puerta de salida.- Voy a ir a preparar una antidoto anti-amor-SHHT ¡¡OYE!!

El joven científico fue interrumpido, el rostro de la chica lagartija brillaba de emoción en sus ojos y colmillos sonrientes.- ¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! ¡¡LO AMAS, FLUG!!

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Respondió inquieto, abrazando su taza de cafe mientras sus manos temblaban de vergüenza.- -¡y-YO NO-nono,- n-no dije eso! ¡S-ssolo me gusta! y-yo no sé si es--

-¡¡ES AMOR!! ¡¡Sientes amoooor~!! - Demencia cantó, soltando al chico y abriendo la puerta de salida como entrando a un castillo, ya estaba apunto de cantar de nuevo.

-¡¡Q-QUE NO!! - Flug cedió su taza a 505, tapando la boca de la muchacha un segundo antes de que exclamara alguna barbaridad.

-¡SÍ, LO AMAS! -Dijo ella tratando de destaparse, 505 asintiendo con una sonrisa. Demencia empujó al abochornado científico a un lado, susurrando a su oído.- ¿Pero cómo va a saber ÉL que lo amas, si ni siquiera se lo haces saber? ¿qué acaso no lo amas muuuucho mucho?

Flug sintió todos sus colores irse a su rostro, aunque esta vez decidió no enojarse ni apenarse más, solo respiró hondo y le respondió con lógica mientras se dirigía de nuevo al laboratorio. - Tu concepto de “amar” es muy distinto al mío, niña.

-Bueno pues, sabelotodo, ¿cual es tu concepto de “amar”? - Le siguió por detras.

-¿Cientificamente? - Dijo en seco.

-¡No te pongas nerd, solo di lo que sientes! - Respondió sonriente, 505 imitando sus pasitos.

-Bueno pues mira mocosa, soy un villano respetable así que nunca he amado.. Pero se que amar es una atracción profunda, supongo que hacia la forma de ver las cosas de la otra persona, es planear cosas nuevas juntos y explorar emociones. - Hizo una pausa en seco, haciendo que 505 atropellara con Demencia y haciendo a la “mocosa” reirse. Flug volteó a verlos con una mirada cansada. Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos para continuar. - Amar es preocuparse por el bienestar ajeno, ser paciente… no es celoso ni tóxico, es más bien, empático y con respeto hacia ti y a la otra persona.

-¡WOW Flug, tu si que no pierdes el tiempo! ¿no te le confiesas y ya quieres que suenen las campanas? pues no es de mi gusto pero--

-N-noo, no pienso en compromiso... eso es muy apurado

-¡Pues todo eso me suena a una responsabilidad parecida al matrimonio, tontito! - Le dijo con una risa, 505 apretando sus propias mejillas rosadas de tan solo pensar en un matrimonio entre sus papis.

-Dem...n-no creo que-, es que es distinto..el amor es el comienzo de algo grande, claro.. y no me quiero apresurarlo.. - Dijo casi para si mismo, encojiendose de hombros, sus ojos se veían tiernos y sinceros y Demencia notaba lo mucho que este quería a Black Hat, y eso la hizo suspirar de emoción junto a 505.

Flug miró a ambos, pensó en lo que Demencia le dijo, tal vez si debería tratar de interactuar y hablarle un poquito más a su jefe…”no voy a tener otra oportunidad así de estar tan cerca a él cuando se cure.” se dijo mentalmente.

-No voy a negarlo, el jefecito me gusta..y mucho.. así que tengo que ponerle ganitas. -Culminó frotando su cuello, su tierno sonrojo se notaba y tanto Demencia como 505 se miraron triunfantes, era hora de lo que seguía de su plan del día.

-Efectivamente, galán, ¡ahora ve a tu conquista! - Dijo la chica, empujando a 505 a la dirección contraria, el felpudo solo se reía dulcemente y caminaba.

-Ahmm, ¿a donde van? - Respondió girando la cabeza.

-¡OH! Voy a salir con 505 a robar unas cositas, vamos a regresar para el almuerzo.

Flug los examinó con detenimiento, entrecerrando sus ojos. Eh, eran villanos, así que no tenía por qué decirles que no salieran a robar.- Hm..bueno, vuelvan rapido. -Dijo asintiendo con los hombros, los dos chicos salieron rapido y él con un silbido se desplazó por los pasillos de la mansión a pasos apresurados, ya llevaba rato dejando a su jefe solo y tenía que subir un video.


	8. Soy lo prohibido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy ese vicio de tu piel  
> que ya no puedes desprender.  
> Soy lo prohibido.  
> Soy esa fiebre de tu ser  
> que te domina sin querer.  
> Soy lo prohibido. 
> 
> Soy esa noche de placer,  
> la de la entrega sin papel.  
> Soy tu castigo.  
> Porque en tu falsa intimidad,  
> en cada abrazo que le das,  
> sueñas conmigo.
> 
> Soy el pecado que te dio  
> nueva ilusión en el amor.  
> Soy lo prohibido.  
> Soy la aventura que llegó  
> para ayudarte a continuar  
> en tu camino.
> 
> Soy ese beso que se da  
> sin que se pueda comentar.  
> Soy ese nombre que jamás  
> fuera de aquí pronunciarás.  
> Soy ese amor que negarás  
> para salvar tu dignidad.  
> Soy lo prohibido.

_ Black Hat miraba su entrepierna con una mueca avergonzada, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡estaba pensando en un humano! aunque sea imaginario, era un humano, y él nunca había sentido ganas de tener relaciones sexuales con alguien, y entonces ¿¡por qué la figura y personalidad de un simple humano lo hacía sentir así!?. _

 

_ Sus ojos voltearon para ver la cama en donde se encontraba. ¿Por qué se había sentido tan bien tocarse así, aspirando y rozando la cama de su subordinado? Era una travesura y un acto algo.. ¿malvado? peeero ¿guardaba sentimientos más allá de solo excitación por el dolor y la sumisión ajena, la obediencia, de un príncipe que se preocupaba por él? _ Black Hat se tocaba el rostro, totalmente cálido y sonrojado, y por un momento no pudo contener un gruñido de frustración, y susurró:

 

-Esto no puede ser más que una atracción sin dirección ni motivo más allá de uh..una satisfacción banal sin un estúpido sentido de fondo, es solo un capricho ¿no? ¡así que está bien! - Se dijo en voz baja _ , agachando su mirada de nuevo y mordiendo su lengua con un gemido al notar su pantalones apretados contra su miembro. Quería venirse y dejar de pensar en tonterías..solo iba a ser una vez. _

 

Con un suspiro resignado, se levantó de su cama e incómodamente se agachó para ponerse sus zapatos, hasta escuchar pisadas dirigiéndose peligrosamente al laboratorio. 

 

Abrió sus ojos como platos, su boca, semi-abierta y jadeante, fue tapada por sus manos. El demonio giró su cabeza buscando con preocupados ojos una solución al lío en que se había metido.

Su cuerpo quería desvanecerse en ese momento, y siendo un demonio que tenía poderes para hacerlo, ¡no podía! Lo intentó y NADA, ¿¡por qué!? ¡¡NO LO SABÍA!! Así que no le quedó otro remedio, desesperadamente tomó su correa y trató de ponérsela torpemente mientras se dirigía a la estación de sus robots.

 

El ente del mal asomó la cabeza dentro de la puerta de esa habitación tan llena de luces y juegos, Cam-bot escuchó enseguida el gruñido de lobo hambriento de su jefe y dejó las cartas con las que estaba jugando para luego levantarse y escuchar atento las órdenes de su jefe. 

-¡¡¡IDIOTA DE HOJALATA, VUELVE A TU PUESTO Y HAS COMO SI NO TE HUBIESES MOVIDO DE ALLÍ O TE---!!! - Gritó con su peculiar voz endemoniada, no duró ni un segundo antes de que el robot se avalance a salir del cuarto y correr a su puesto.

 

Black Hat por suerte se cubrió la entrepierna, no lo vió nadie, Flug todavía estaba en camino y solo le tomó unos cuantos pasos deprisa para llegar al baño y cerrar la puerta con seguro. Ya adentro, se quedó un instante apretado contra la puerta, concentrado en escuchar lo que ocurría afuera.

 

Flug entró sigilosamente para no ser escuchado, así que al entrar le fue una sorpresa no ver a su jefe recostado. -¡Oh!..¿todo bien? - El doctor preguntó al robot que yacía solo unos segundos en su posición, le asintió con la cabeza y Flug solo resopló aliviado.

 

“ _ Lucifer, solo lárgate a tu cuarto _ .” Pensó el de traje oscuro, quien ahora se encontraba aplastando su mejilla y cuerpo contra la impecable puerta del baño de mármol. Su pobre corazón parecía latir con mayor intensidad ahora, hasta podía escuchar esos malditos latidos, lo ponía tan nervioso pensar en ser descubierto, sus mejillas y su cuerpo estaba totalmente abochornado, sus piernas le temblaban y la pulsación inevitable de su miembro era lo peor, s _ e encontraba tan..pero tan en el borde de sus límites, tan débil y excitado, y lo peor era que estar allí ocultándose lo prendía todavía más.  _

 

-¿Sigue enfermito?.. - Preguntó Flug con dulzura a su robot, levantando la almohada donde se había quedado su jefe y esponjándola, su robot respondió parpadeando su luz con unos beeps en clave morse que traducen a un “No podría decírselo, doctor”.

 

-Psht, está bien Cam-bot, no te di conocimientos necesarios para que tu profesión sea la medicina. Has hecho un muuuuy buen trabajo quedándote quieto. - Respondió el doctor con una risilla pequeña que fue respondido por un sonido de felicidad departe del robot, Black Hat rodó sus ojos al escucharlos en la otra habitación, Flug era tan meloso con sus creaciones y eso lo fastidiaba.. pero luego recordaba que el doctor tambien era un talentoso villano y se le pasaba la molestia.

 

Su científico por suerte ya se retiraba, pero no sin primero abrazar la almohada que tenía en manos y respirar su aire por un momento.  _ ¡Cielos! El aroma era tan exquisito, tenía un poco del dulce perfume de su jefe, y vaya que deseaba quedárselo para apreciarlo a fondo.. tal vez pensar en cómo sería acurrucarse junto a él un rato más, _ pero no era posible.

 

Solo le quedó estrujar un poco más la almohada y suspirar, cerrando sus ojos e imaginando la bella escena que deseaba con todo su corazón, el científico estaba totalmente enamorado y era tan mágico encontrarse allí, abrazando un suave objeto que tuviera el aroma de su cariño. No le quedó nada más que aspirar una última vez y reír enamoradizamente al soltar la almohada y dejarla en su sitio de nuevo, con un bochorno y gestos de timidez que notó el robot.

 

-¡En fin! Ehm.. voy a trabajar, solo sigue lo tuyo y porfis, tiende la cama y ordena el lugar. - Ordenó dulcemente y ya volteándose y dando unos cuantos pasos hacia su cuarto, giró en su caminar para volver frente a la cama de su jefe. -Uhm..voy a, llevarme esto para cambiar el hm.. forro. -Mencionó el doctor con nerviosismo y se llevó la almohada que había dejado consigo, dirigiéndose a pasos apresurados a su cuarto. Cam-bot no respondió con nada, pero había visualizado la linda escena y pensado vagamente en donde estaría su jefe ahora mientras con sus brazos metálicos de pinzas ordenaba las frazadas, libros y papeles que yacían por la mesa.

Al llegar a su habitación, Flug puso seguro en su puerta, estrujó la almohada con cariño y suspiró aliviado, ya llevaba tiempo queriendo estar en privacidad

 

Fue a prender su computadora para pasar el video ya renderizado de su laptop, luego lo dejó cargando a Youtube en modo privado (el cuál publicaría cuando Black Hat diese el visto bueno, como siempre). 

 

El científico calculó que se demoraría unas cuantas horas en cargar, puesto que lo dejó allí y tarareando fue a su baño, aún sosteniendo su almohada.

 

En ese instante solo eran él y sus sentimientos, ardiendo de pasion por dentro. No iba a privarse de concederse a sí mismo una fantasía que deseaba satisfacer desde hace días, y contando con la privacidad de su baño, iba a ser mejor aprovechar aquellos valiosos instantes. Flug dejó su almohada en un mueble junto con sus toallas y se despojó de su bolsa y googles para proseguir timidamente con su ropa, al terminar se envolvió el cuerpo con una toalla y prosiguió a llenar su ducha con agua tibia.

 

Su plan iba a ser fácil. -¡SIMPLE! ¡pensaré un rato en mi jefe mientras me toco!..¡Pero por supuesto, Doctor Flug, no hay nada de malo en eso!.- Se regañó a sí mismo en tono de burla, suspirando con un notable bochorno y cruzándose de brazos.

 

No había sido la primera vez que el científico se había imaginado a su jerarca de semejante forma, pero siempre fue por breves segundos..antes de alcanzar el climax. 

 

Esta vez sería parecido, pero durante todo el acto, y eso lo emocionaba pero le asustaba morir de vergüenza tener que ver a la cara a ese elegante, poderoso, y tan apuesto ser del mal después, y para colmo pasar tanto tiempo a su lado. “Tal vez solo lo haré por un ratito..para darme ánimos.” Se dijo, sobando su enrojecida mejilla izquierda con una mano mientras veía el vapor del agua danzar a su alrededor. 

 

♡

 

Black Hat suspiró de alivio al escuchar la puerta contraria cerrarse,  _ el estar duro como una roca no le ayudaba a concentrarse en nada más que en cochinadas, quería salir para estar cómodo en su cama pero sabía que Cam-bot lo notaría. El pobre demonio trataba de no tocarse y bajar su excitación como sea pero su mente siempre volvía a su príncipe e, inevitablemente, a Flug.  _

 

_ Oh..¡pero si fuera más sencillo no pensar en esas malditas manos!, tan suaves y cálidas, tan llenas de vida, tanto como las del tonto príncipe en su estúpido sueño.. un sueño tan hermoso, tan-.. _

 

¡Era imposible!¡SIMPLEMENTE NO PODÍA EVITARLO! Black Hat se llevaba las manos a la cara con enojo y gruñidos suaves, sintiendo su incontrolable sonrojar en sus mejillas,  _ mejillas que solo se tornaban así de cálidas gracias a ese par de chicos. _

 

-¡¡PERO SI ERES UN IDIOTA!! ¡¿¿NO PUEDES SIMPLEMENTE DEJARLO IR??! - Gruñó para sí mismo, dirigiendo su mirada a su erección. -¡¡ERES UNA PORQUERÍA!! ¡AAGGgh! ¡¡No podré dormir si sigo así!! - Se dijo y alzó la mirada al techo para no verse. ¡Tenía la desdicha de _ excitarse tanto ante las acciones malévolas de su estúpido subordinado, y de la dulzura de un príncipe producto de su mente! _ Y PARA COLMO,¡¡SUCUMBÍA!!

_ -Juro que no siento nada, solo es una perversión tonta... - Se dijo mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones alborotadamente, dejando salir afuera su miembro y gimiendo al sentirlo apuntar arriba tan furiosamente. _

 

_ Observó para abajo con su típica expresión irritaba y perpleja pero esta vez, con un enorme rubor coloreando su rostro. Estaba con el miembro totalmente parado y pidiendo ser tocado. Black Hat simplemente se resignó y lo sostuvo con ambas manos, ni siquiera pudiendo cubrir lo largo que era, y trató de no jadear de placer pero sí disfrutando mucho el estar libre para tocarse. _

 

_ Con un resoplido movió su cabeza para atrás, rozando su sombrero contra la pared lo suficiente para cubrir sus ojos debajo del sombrero de copa. Empezó acariciando su miembro de arriba a abajo sin pensar en nada más que venirse de una maldita vez, pero solo bastaron unos segundos para empezar a pensar en su príncipe de nuevo. _

_ Gimió fuerte, su respiración se agitaba segundo tras segundo al sobarse desesperadamente, y sonrió al pensar en las manos tan dulces del príncipe tocarlo sin esos tontos guantes que cubrían su cálida piel, en su cuerpo delgado y menudo… _

 

_ Black Hat ronrroneaba con dulzura y felicidad, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que deseaba estar de vuelta en su sueño en este momento. Era imposible para el pobre y solitario demonio no querer esa tan placentera compañía consigo, que le lean libros, que lo tomen de la mano y se acerquen sin miedo. Lo menos que podía hacer era tocarse un rato...solo un rato.  _

 

_ Se había enamorado perdidamente de ese muchacho que vio en un sueño, y se sentía tan feliz que lo había llegado a aceptar.  _

 

_ “Incluso cuando no estés presente, ni seas real…te siento, y eres todo eso que deseo. Mi mente es tan despiadada que hasta juega en su propia contra.” Black Hat pensó, “Te convertiste en mi fantasía más deseada, y con ello, eres el villano más talentoso al poder hacerme sentir tan débil con tu sola presencia en mi mente.” Jadeaba, acariciaba su suave falo con vigor y poco a poco se sentía más cerca al climax, estaba cansando y ahora no se privaba de jadear de placer por cada movimiento en el que se imaginaba al muchacho dandole una paja con sus cálidas manos. . _

 

_ Inevitablemente pensó en el dolor infligido por su doctor, le excitaba que haya sido tan atrevido como para vengarse de él, y sin querer, empezó a pensar en su cuerpo, en esa bella curvatura al agacharse frente a él y- .-Nonono.. no..definitivamente no, maldiCIÓN..¡¡BESTIA, PARA!!. -Se susurró a sí mismo con enojo, aunque aún acariciando su erección con fuerza, inglindiendose placer desesperadamente e incluso más rápido, como si su cuerpo no hiciera más que actuar por sí solo. -¡¡N-NO, p-para-ah..HMni tE ATREVAS!! -Gritó entre gemidos, sus manos sin detenerse y de su boca empezaba a chorrear un poco de saliva. -¡¿q-qUÉ RAYOS ESTOY HACIENDO?! ¡¡BASTA!! - Se dijo, sin importarle su tono de voz ni si lo escuchara algún robot, solo deseaba calmar su deseo sexual y lo poco que le quedaba de razón en ese momento.  _

 

_ Cerró sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior, ahora con baba chorreando por el placer, soltó deseosos gemidos que desbordaban lujuria, se rendía ante lo bien que se sentían sus movimientos, le excitaba muchísimo pensar en su doctor agachado, y él tomándolo de las caderas con sus garras. _

 

_ -N-no..no...no pares..hnff..f -Black Hat empezaba a jadear más y a sus piernas a sacudirse, estaba muy cerca a su climax, su cuerpo se arqueaba para atras y su boca formaba una sonrisa no solo sincera, pero tambien llena de extasis. _

 

_ Se mordía los labios mientras gemía y botaba saliva por su boca, lamiendo sus labios una que otra vez sin parar de masturbarse con ganas, no pudo contenerse el pensar en presionar el tremendo bulto en sus pantalones contra el tierno cuerpecillo de su científico, esas carnosas nalgas que lo enloquecían en ese momento- …¡Hff hmph,,hm-ah!, f-flug-m-mh--m-mffh. _

 

_ Estaba cerca a su límite, sus piernas le temblaron y empezó a emitir jadeos exhaustos, ya no podía resistir más y con un agudo gemido, se corrió.. y MUY fuerte..vertiendo su esperma por el piso del baño y un gran chorro en el techo. _

 

_ El demonio llevaba una sonrisa orgullosa y placentera mientras jadeaba, regulando su respiración y sosteniéndose del lavado para intentar levantarse, fallando y riéndose de sí al no poder siquiera controlar sus piernas en ese momento. No se había pajeado así de bien nunca, y en ese momento no pensaba en la locura que había hecho, pero en lo bien que se sentía. _

 

_ Sus vista estaba nublada y aún llena de lujuria, y no prestaba importancia a la pequeña alarma del baño advirtiendo evacuar para empezar el proceso de limpieza, el cual claramente había activado al ensuciar con su líquido… _

 

♡

 

_ Flug se encontraba dentro de su tina preparada, varias florecillas adornaban el agua y la luz del día entraba por una ventanita que iluminaba con rayos tenues su baño. El muchacho llevaba su rostro cubierto con la almohada utilizada por su jefe, apretandolo con una mano mientras la otra acariciaba sus sensibles partes íntimas.  _

 

_ Se sentía en una nube de placer, tan tranquilo y dócil, sólo aspirando el intoxicante aroma de su lejano cariño. _

 

Fue así, hasta que escuchó un fuerte grito proveniente de afuera. _ \-  _ ¿¡BLACK HAT!? -Dijo descubriendo su tierno rostro asombrado, escuchando de nuevo un fuerte gruñido.

 

Black Hat había destrozado la puerta del baño en donde había culminado su “travesura”, con todas sus prendas empapadas de agua y shampoo, y Cam-bot trepando las paredes como huyendo del agua.. PERO en realidad, luego de haberse ingeniado para grabar los comprometedores sonidos que hacía su jefe..simplemente porque aquello le serviría para extorsionar en el futuro. El demonio se encontraba estrujando el exceso de agua en su gabardina y mirando el desastre con desdén.

 

Flug salió de su cuarto luego de unos segundos con su bolsa y gafas puestas, llevando sandalias, un short de baño rojo y una camisa sin mangas color blanco, ya que fueron las prendas más rapidas para ponerse.

 

-Jefe..¿-cito? - Dijo dirigiéndose apresuradamente al ente maligno con una toalla que había utilizado para secarse y notando el baño inundado. No tenía momento para sentirse abochornado de haberse estado tocando pensando en su “jefecito” ahora que había este desastre. -¡AY! ¡¡d-disculpe!! D-debe haber s-sido una falla, pero yo---..

 

-¡¿FLU-QUÉ DEMONIOS?! - Gruñó nervioso al ver al muchacho aparecer, inevitablemente se volteó y maldijo el sentirse tan avergonzado en ese momento ¡¡AH, pero pARA COLMO LLEVABA UN TRAJE REVELADOR DE CASI TODA SU MALDITA PIEL!!. -¡¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS?!! ¡¡ARREGLA ESTA COCHINADA DE BAÑO!!

 

-¡S-SÍ JEFECITO! - Respondió de inmediato, cubriendo por inercia al mayor con su propia toalla, y este lo miró perplejo al recibirlo pero en vez de gritarle o responderle con algo,  _ ambos se quedaron quietos con la mirada fija al otro. Los dos con un claro sonrojo y una gigantesca tensión sexual invadía el ambiente. _

 

_ Ambos mojados.. ambos luego de haber estado rato tocándose, pensando en el otro.   _

 

_ Flug agachó su mirada con un gemido en seco y Black Hat lo siguió, y ambos corrieron hacia sentidos distintos, rozando sus brazos y manos por un instante.  _

 

Black Hat fue a su habitación, y Flug a la estación de robots.

 

Ambos cerraron con fuerza sus puertas y emitieron un grito de frustración que fue escuchado por Demencia y 505, quien yacían a una cuadra de la mansión con varias cajas y bolsas de compras, riendo y con amplias sonrisas en los rostros al escuchar a aquellos varones...


End file.
